


The start of a legend: An Elementals story

by DonovanEllis15



Series: Elementals [1]
Category: Elementals - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonovanEllis15/pseuds/DonovanEllis15
Summary: Welcome dear reader to my fantasy. My world. Welcome to the land of Terra where if you’re born you can master one of 10 elements. Fire, water, earth, air, light, darkness, Spirit, Mystic, Galaxy and Nature. In this world, you can go on epic quests, fight giant monsters and become greater than even your greatest heroes. What would a world like that be? Let’s find out as I bring you a legend beyond imagining. Enter the Elementals: the leaders of this world would send Terra's greatest evils to a place called the Forbidden Realm. However one day a portal opened up in the sky and all the villains were released. The Elementals decided to recruit thousands of young elementists to fight in the war. Enter our main heroes: The New Elementals, 5 teenagers without a clue. But soon they'll realize that they'll be on the adventure of a lifetime.





	1. The start of a legend

I’ve always thought the best thing in the world was to be an elemental. Think about it. So many people every day never get the opportunity to make the world better. The elementals literally do that every single day. To keep us safe they would send the worst of the worst to a place called the Forbidden realm to never cause trouble again. Sadly, a month ago our peace came to an end. I still felt the sense of dread we all felt during that day. In response a mandate was made across Terra: asking for every available hero to help fight in the Forbidden war. Now it’s my turn to become an elementist and one-day stand as a specialist and elemental.  
My day had a beautiful start when suddenly I smelled something odd. I quickly realized that my hair was on fire! I quickly dispelled the flame only to see my mother standing before me with a smoking finger.  
“Get up, Aphele (smelt in Zulu) you’re going to be late!”  
I pulled up my archive to check the time and it was 4:00.  
“The train doesn’t leave until 7:00! Also its four in the morning!”  
“And that is enough time for you to pack the rest of your stuff, bathe, make yourself breakfast and get out that door!”  
Sarcastically I say, “I can tell you’re on your way to missing me so much.”  
My Mom then slaps me on the head and orders me to go before she sears me into a crisp.  
My mother has always been like this. Ever since I could remember she has been on my case nonstop. She calls it tough love I call it making more time for her boyfriend. Oh, sorry boyfriends. Ever since I got out of diapers she has trained me in hand to hand combatant, weapon mastery and battle tactics. It’s like having drill sergeant 24/7. I was about to head through the door to catch the train to Empezar (Begin in Spanish). We live in the Earth province in the town of Ban (Dirt in Vietnamese). Empezar is in the Spirit province so it’s a pretty long ride. When I finally got ready my mom was at the door.  
“What? I got my stuff. They won’t let me bring weapons on the train so don’t bother-“  
Then something completely surprising happened. She hugged me. She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed. Her warmth died down into a small kindle.  
“Please, be careful. I know you’re going to be amazing but this is a dangerous type of life. Your father made a promise and I want to keep it.  
“I’m going to be all right. You once taught me how to disarm a man in 90 different ways remember.”  
I know, I know I wasn’t ever the most affectionate mother but I wanted you to be ready. This is world can be so cruel and your father was such a good man. ”  
My father was an amazing person. Or at least I think he was I never knew. I take after him a lot. My mother was an elementist who met my father in the city of Metallo (metal in Italian).It was a city known for great heroes and creators. They quickly fell for each other. He was an artist a man who would always love to create. When I was one however that quickly came to an end. In the course of a single night, the city of Metallo turned to ruin in an event called the metal clan massacre. My father didn’t make it. As far as I know, I’m the last of my race. Not a day goes by where I don’t think about him or what my life could have been with him. I know it’s silly loving someone you never knew but I sometimes I think if I’m great enough he’ll notice me. I hug her back with all my strength and realize just what I was getting into. Still, I know there are a lot more people that need someone like me to help them.  
“I love you. I promise I won’t die.”  
“Love you more.”  
I then left and went on the train. In hours the train filled. Then a skinny girl sat next to my seat. She had short black hair, glasses her outfit was a purple robe with long sleeves and black fingerless gloves and leggings. I’d say she was a couple inches shorter than I am. She sat with me with complete disinterest with her headphones blaring music for her archive. I was going to say something but I left well enough alone as the train went on. For 4 hours we went through the provinces until we went into the Spirit province. The earth province is the largest in Terra near the westernmost quadrant. Combine that with going from the darkness and light province and it was a long ride. I decided that I should get to know my occupant. If I pass the initiation exam then there is a slight chance we could be put on a team.  
“So what’s your name? Mines -.”  
“I’m going to stop you right there. Please do not be that guy that starts a conversation with some random dude they never met. We probably won’t even see each other anyway. Please, and thank you.”  
After that, we didn’t talk with her for the entire class. As the train pulled up on the stop I left the strange girl to see the city of Empezar. It was my first time visiting another province. The spirit province is the center of Terra and it’s one of my favorites. In this place everyone works hard as possible to achieve his or her dreams. With only your bare hands and body your put into a place where you have to work harder than ever just like the element it's based off of. I quickly get accustomed to the bustling stores and attractions and get myself a couple of merchandise they were selling. How could I not get a fried Griffon for 4 units? After that, I headed to St. Leon: A school is known for training people to get their elementists licence. Any other time it would be at least a month to be an elementist but now that is reduced to a week due to the war. As I head towards the assembly I’m suddenly blindsided by a kick to the face! As I’m sent careening into a wall a young woman and man came up to me.  
“Sorry, my brother can be um a bit eccentric and he was practicing his martial arts when he should have and then.”  
“It’s alright. I’m fine for the most part. That is one killer punch you have,” I said.  
“Yeah sorry about that,” said the brother.  
As soon as I’m dislodged from the wall I got a better look at the two of them. The guy was a very tall and muscular man with light brown hair. He was wearing white gi with a blue belt and undershirt, long sleeves and belt. The woman had auburn hair in a ponytail and shining grey eyes. She was had long brown hair and a white corset a short tan jacket with green lines.  
“So who are you two?”  
“Names Brandon and my sister here is Mai. Sorry for hitting you. My master tells me to practice my Wild style everyday. ”  
I suddenly felt a bit self-conscience (he is definitely stronger than me). I had never really been the best at socializing but I try my best nonetheless.  
“My name is Aphele and no problem I guess. Nice to meet you by the way I don’t have many friends. How about we chat while we head into the assembly?”  
I told the two about why I came here as they told their story. Brandon had apparently trained his body at the Spirit school-roaring aura. Mai tagged along to the help in the war and also to pull Brandon out of trouble. Mai had bought a map and lead us to the auditorium. We made it to the assembly on time as we waited for “him” to greet us. In an instant our call was answered as a chill went up my spine. Snow started to fall as we heard grand footsteps. A man appeared upon the stage and my eyes lit up with excitement. If the elementals weren’t around on a mission then they would always call upon 3 powerful people. They were called Hybrid Cerberus. Apparently they came out of retirement to help govern over the separate schools. We were gazing upon their leader: Zero. As his stark white hair billowed in the air he approached wearing a white shirt that was blue across the shoulders and sides of his torso with jeans. He then spoke out to the crowd.  
“ Welcome future elementists I thank all you for even being here today in service to Terra herself. I know many of you here want to become Specialist: an adeventurer that goes around the world slaying evil and to supplement that I promise you I will be as honest as possible. As you know we face a grave evil. There is a chance that many of you probably won’t live to see the end of this war. You and a team of 5 will be sent all across the world fighting some of the greatest enemies known to man. However if you join us you will be protecting the innocent men and women across Terra. Including my young son and my husband. Ever still we will only accept the best of the best. For a week we will give a summarized lesson on the duties of an elementist. On the 6th day you will be given a final exam where we will thin you down to the top 50%. Then on the last you will have a very “different” exam where you will be given your teams and move out. I look forward to those who pass.”  
The next week seemed like a blur. I was forced to basically go on 12-hour classes explaining summarized versions of the lessons I researched on my archive. I had cut down my sleeping time to about 5 hours so I could study the material on even more summarized notes. It was hard being cooped up all day one time I had fell asleep with my eyes open during lunch period. I would catch Mai and Brandon sometimes and we would talk. I even helped Brandon a little with his studies. I was never the most social person but they seemed easy to be around. By Saturday the big test came.  
My hands quivered with fear as my pencil answered each question with deadly caution. After 150 questions I was completely burnt out(put pun here). By the end of the day the results came in and I absolutely hated what I gotten. Out of the 500 students on the scoreboard I had only gotten 4th place. I liked my grade but I just felt like I can do better you know? As I looked on the scoreboard I saw the top 2. At second place was a guy named Deon and at first was someone called Lunaire"(Lunar in French). Suddenly the room filled with a golden light as a man walked forward. An eloquent voice spoke.  
“Hello my fellow students my name is Deon. I hope you aren’t crying too much over your humiliating defeat over me in this grand contest. Now step aside and let me bask in my greatest as I view my title of first place!”  
I finally got a good look at him. He was a lean man with blond wavy hair and green eyes. He was wore black pants with a purple jacket with gold outlines on his sleeve and turquoise orbs near the collar. Judging from his outfit I had a sneaking suspicion he was from the light province. A common sterotype thrown around among many was that the province's hierarchy tended to be racist. Suddenly the man jumped up as he saw who was really number 1.  
“Who the hell is Lunaire?”  
“I am rich boy.”  
We turned around to see Lunaire, the same girl from the train approach us.  
Deon stated, ”How did you-“  
“Defeat you? Simple cause, unlike you rich boy I don’t have anything handed to me on a silver platter. I’m taking this seriously maybe you should be too.”  
Deon then said “Your words do not affect me commoner. It’s natural for others to be jealous of my light. I shine above all in every category and trust me I can back up my title.”  
Lunaire spoke,” I guess we’ll see tomorrow rich boy but when you run home with your tail between you’re legs we will know who are the real heroes here.”  
The two separated with a tension in the air. I managed to get a good night sleep to prepare for the challenge. When Sunday came I weirdly decided to care about my appearance. I decided to wear an outfit that was mix between the clothes I bought earlier and my old clothes. My eyes looked towards the mirror to see the combination. I was wearing gray pants with red lines on the sides and a red shirt with a black fire in the middle and black on the sides. Fashion was never my strong suit though I felt as it worked well.  
“I’ll make you proud, Dad.”  
I headed towards the auditorium once again my hands smoking with anticipation. Zero stood before us his gaze freezing any form of conversation. He then spoke out.  
“Those of you who remain with me here today I welcome you. You may have proven yourselves in the test but nothing will prepare you for the war ahead. That is why we have made a simulation in the stadium as a sort of final exam. This is designed to assess your skills and see how you handle yourself in stressful situations.You will be given mostly menial tasks across Terra but you may still have to fight in dangerous battles. You will all be given special monitor bracelets to look over you. If you run out of mana or get too injured you will be have a barrier appear over you that will carry you out of the simulation. You will be facing a myriad of different monsters that we have summoned for this occasion and one “special “surprise. the sensors will tell you how many points you will receive for each monster. After all is said and done your scores will be sent and you will be put in a team of 5. Any questions?”  
One guy asked, “Can I go use the bathroom?”  
Zero sighed and then peculiarly had a smile on his face.  
“Sure.”  
He then lifted his finger and a hurricane of snow carried the guy out of the room.  
“Any other questions?”  
There were no more questions. We all gathered our sensors and went into the simulation room about a 100 at a time. I put on my sensors and went onto the field. In an instant the hologram took effect. The world immediately turned into a hellish landscape with lava and volcanoes are abundant. In an instant our group is surrounded by hellhounds. Instead of backing down we all charged with righteous fury. My hands alight in blazing glory as I charge on the field.  
Fire is an element of passion: anyone touched by it would rely on all of his or her most immediate emotions. Ever since I got the element my mother has trained me in it wanting me to use my emotions. She would always tell me to cut loose and blow up. I was always opposite of the philosophy. I prefer to be quiet and calm to think things out instead of let my emotions dominate me. Instead of a wild blaze I wield a controlled bloom. In an hour I had encountered a slew of hellhounds, griffons and orcs. I saw a couple of groups that were working together but I saw that Brandon and Mai working together. They were completely in unison as Brandon fought like a demon using his bare fists with deadly precision. Mai, backed him up blasts of wind and water.They were really good fighters I decided to jump in myself ablaze to impress them. I rushed in with flames ablaze but I accidentally lost control and ended up landing on top of them as a living fireball clearing everything around me. After I landed Brandon and Mai looked up at me.  
“You sure know how too make an entrance,” said Brandon.  
“Just wanted to help you guys out here,”  
“Trust me Aphele, that’s sweet but we don’t need it,” said Mai.  
She raised her hands and fired a tempest of water and wind her hands that took down 20 griffons and an Orc. The strange thing was she looked as if it was normal. If I done that I would have needed a major break. Her mana must be crazy high. I managed to work well with them easily. I really hope that we get to be on a team together if this all works out. We ventured on until we saw Lunaire battling a huge Aspidochelone (giant turtle). I thought she needs help but Lunaire simply tripped up his feet with tentacles of shadow. She proceeded to punch a small spot on its head with a fist of shadow. It fell and disappeared. I was about to go over there but the soon became red and blared. Suddenly the rocks started to gather form one by one until in a matter of seconds a golem appeared with sword in hand. It was 60 feet tall and the sword was about a 3rd of the size. It roared with a fury that vibrated across the field. No one dared move until a lightning bolt from the sky hit its face. A bright light I recognized all to well came.  
Deon appeared and said, “Watch now commoners! Watch as I show you why I show you why I shine above all!”  
He fired beams of light at the golem all of them caused little damage but it got the golem’s attention. It swung its blade with deadly accuracy. The ground obliterated where Deon stood. I thought he was down until out of nowhere another blast of lighting destroyed part of its face. Deon appered in a glittering fashion and I realized using his light managed to turn himself invisible!  
“It will take much more than that to defeat me monster.”  
As arrogant as he was I was flabbergasted and envious. So much talent such skill all of this mayhem but here he stood with a smile on his face. How does he stay so calm in the face of danger? In response to Deon’s confidence the golem shot a barrage of stone right at him. He proceeded to summon shields of light to throw them off balance. Still they made their mark as he was covered in a tomb of rock.  
“We have to help him.”  
“Help the rich kid? Why?” Lunaire said.  
“Because he is good at what he does and if we together that golem doesn’t stand a chance.”  
“You have a plan?”  
I actually didn’t but with what I’ve seen it all suddenly came together.  
“Yes I do.”  
Lunaire made a slingshot of shadow and threw me towards Deon. With my flames I’m barely able to land safely and bring him out of the tomb. He was coughing rapidly but quickly recovered.  
“ I don’t need your help!”  
As soon as I got him a couple of feet away I let him go. My hand pointed to the golem.  
“You see that? That is a taste of what the situation we are now in. If we work together we can win this.”  
“Please what can I learn from you? I’ve never had anyone help me before and it won’t start now.”  
Suddenly my plan came into action. Mai and Lunaire fired a volley of blasts that knocked the sword that carries the sword. Brandon traveled up the sword and hit the golem in the head tso hard could be heard miles away. Lunaire used tendrils of darkness to hold the golem in place.  
“Do you see now? This is what we could do together. If we can do stuff like this imagine what good we can do. We could become the new elementals. I held out my hand, Now will you join me?”  
His expression softened.  
“Hmph, I guess so commoner.”  
We shook hands and Deon and I entered the fray. We fired blast after blast of energy but we weren’t doing enough damage. Then suddenly the golem’s eyes flashed red. It brought its hands came together and caused a huge shockwave that knocks us all down. The entire world went black. In the void I thought about the true scope of what I’m doing. Terra why am I always so stupid? Why can’t I get through even something as simple as this? I really thought that I could be an elemental? Maybe my goal really is just a silly pipe dream.  
However in the blackness something happened. I saw a pool of grey liquid. I realized it was metallic in composition. The pool reverberated thoughts in my soul.  
“What do you want?”  
I thought about the question honestly. I ran it over and over in my mind. Sure I wanted to be an elemental but most of all. I wanted to live far beyond my passing. To make my mark on the world knowing I did something to make it better. After all isn’t that what we're all supposed to do. So I finally made my answer.  
“I want to create.”  
The metal twisted and warped until it wrapped around me. Possibilities were thousands of constructs filled my mind. I finally found strength in my body as I stood up and the ground pulsed with untapped potential. I knew exactly what to do.  
“Metallic Style: Shrapnel Storm.”  
The minerals in the earth swelled until a tornado of metal that pierces the golems body! As the golem fell to the ground I heaved and hoed. The simulation then ended and the top 10 were shown on the screen. We all made the Top 10 on the scoreboard. By the time tomorrow came I was the most popular guy in school. People were congratulating me and the girls gave me their number. Honestly I was happier then ever. For so long I’ve been grasping at straws trying to be more like him but now I feel closer to him then ever. I head to my dorm ready to sleep: excited for the possibilities that I could bring.


	2. Dream Team: A elementals story

After the week I’ve been having it was nice to finally have some time for myself. One of the things I like to do when relaxing was to listen to one of the greatest artists in all of Terra: Verf (paint in Dutch). When I was little I would always watch his videos on my archive whenever I had a bad day. He always had a smile on his face and seemed to make a day a little bit brighter and I knew I was going to need him for what’s coming next. Hi, my name is Aphele and I’m currently on a quest to become an elementist and do my part in ending the Forbidden War as a specialist. Anyway, so there I was on my dorm room early in the morning watching him paint Mount Rahi (grand in Maori): Terra’s biggest mountain. I find it a bit embarrassing but I can actually draw really well. At school, I always paid attention to what my art teacher said and copied from there. I’d say my sketches are relatively good as far as I can tell and of course, Verf was a very good teacher.  
“Now remember when your painting objects to always have a sense if your environment. Get a feel for what the scale of your project is going to be. Remember foundations is everything.”  
Before I could hear more of Verf’s teachings I suddenly started to get chilly. I then realized that “he” was coming. Crap! I quickly went across my room cleaning anything that I could as I heard footsteps approaching. My knuckles went white as I dusted off my bed when he came through the door. Right then there Zero the Zero was gazing upon my dorm room with me inside it! The sheer shock and awe of this grand spectacle boggled my mind to the point of pure speechlessness! Still, I mustered the courage with every fiber, every cell of my being I spoke out!  
“Like would you sit Zero Lord?”  
The sheer embarrassment of this event made me lose control of myself as my headlights on fire. This was a common occurrence when I’m nervous. Naturally, I have a resistance to fire so I was fine. Zero looked puzzled and simply stated.  
“I’ll stand to thank you.”  
He motioned into my room where he tightened his expression.  
“What you did yesterday was certainly one of the most unorthodox things I’ve seen in a while. When you get to be in this profession for as long as me you see a lot. So I need to ask you a question. How did you survive the Metal clan massacre?”  
The weight of the question was palpable. It was a question that left scars on the people of Terra. You see 17 years ago a mysterious attack happened that wiped out the Metallo: the city that held the most metal element users. Ever since there have been no known reports of people who carry the metal element since. I’m the last of my race as far as I know.  
“My mother, Crimson saved me from the massacre when I was a baby. My father contained the metal element and … didn’t make it. I didn’t know I had his element until yesterday, sir. I’m telling the truth I swear.”  
“I’m sorry to hear that I remember visiting Metallo, I made good friends there. Since you are by far the youngest elementist by far that we’ve seen since the massacre. the elemetntals are trying to make me incline you to surrender your license.”  
“What? Why?”  
“You are the last of your race Aphele. Right now we are at war with many powerful opponents and so there is a chance you die. If that happens there is a high possibility that the Metal Clan dies with you. They want to keep you safe and… continue the bloodline.”  
I was completely dumbfounded. How could they do all this without my consent? At first, I was a little angry but I do see my point. I don’t carry my father’s legacy anymore. I carry every member of my heritage on my back. The sheer weight of this was too much to bear but I remember why I wanted to be a specialist in the first place.  
“No. I’m not sitting on sidelines while other people others risk their lives against history’s greatest evils. I’m sorry Zero sir but I’m not backing down on my dream.”  
I looked at Zero with deadly seriousness. Zero glared at me with his chilling eyes but shockingly he relented.  
“I’m glad to hear that. From what I’ve seen you seem to have a good head on your shoulders Aphele. You were top of your game in the exams. As much as I wish the Metal Clan Massacre never happened I think terra needs heroes more. Metal is a powerful element. Congratulations and I hope you treat it well. I’ll try to convince the elementals of your statement but it would probably best if you pass your final trial with your new teammates. You should be getting that notification at any moment.”  
In response, my archive binged as zero walked towards me with my license in hand.  
“Tell me Aphele are you ready and willing to travel to distant lands, fight evil and put your life on the line?”  
“I am.”  
He bestowed the license on to me smiled and left the room. I then decided to look at my archive to see my new teammates. As soon as I saw who they were one word formed. Crap. Their names were Brandon, Mai, Deon, and Lunaire. Don’t get me wrong they were relatively fine but as a group, I don’t know if we were going to work together very well. Deon is prideful, Lunaire is antisocial and Brandon I’ve found to be rambunctious and Mai... Mai is actually pretty okay I don’t know what it is but she is easy to get along with. Plus what’s worse is that my situation is way different than that of an average elementist.  
Usually, an elementist spends a month here have 2 months of training and then usually gets their license in a ceremony where they have to say the oath and leave to probably join a team. However, that time is been cut down to 8 to 9 days for summarized lessons and forced teams, exams, and people handing over their license. Out of the 1,200 people who came only 500 were left. All for sending 500 men and women to fight in the war from 3 different schools. Combine that with the latest news and it was maddening. When I wanted to become an elementist but I didn’t want it like this. It wasn’t some special ceremony it felt like some kind oppressive title. A death sentence wrapped up in a tight little bow. Doomed to die and be forgotten: just like my father.  
I quickly push this out of my mind as I run towards where I was supposed to be on my team. I did hold out some hope it was all going to work out. I mean how bad could those 4 be? My point is made in a cornucopia of madness. Lunaire and Deon were both being separated by hands made of water while Brandon tried to calm down. The noise got louder and louder until my entire body blazes up in a fiery aura and I yell.  
“What in Terra’s name are you doing!”  
The all stopped in their tracks. Deon then started to speak.  
"Well, it isn't the metal monster of St.Leon." "Okay, one no one calls me that, two how did this happen?" “Brandon accidentally touched Deon. Deon felt insulted and shocked him off then Lunaire stepped in and the rest, as they say, is history.”  
I rubbed my forehead in annoyance and decided to voice my opinion.  
“Look we can’t be at each other’s throats every chance we meet up. Will never get anything done.”  
“You actually think I can actually work together with these guys," said Lunaire.  
Were we able to work really well against the golem remember? I think right now we should just focus on the enemy ahead and get to know each other.”  
Suddenly over the intercom we heard an announcement with Zero’s voice.  
“Attention all teams you are to report to the stadium for assembly.”  
We all exited our room and filled the stands. St.Leon’s stadium is similar to a coliseum 500 students packed into one specific part of the stadium where we gazed down below Normally it was a large grassy field but now in the center was a small ring. Suddenly A hurricane of ice and snow appeared above us. In a flash Zero was there with a hand tied behind his back, a headset and something special in his right hand. It was a gleaming sword of ice known far and wide as Zero’s legendary cold steel. Zero’s voice reverberated across the stadium as he stated our new trial.  
“In war, you often don’t choose who you work with. The only way we win this war is through unity and focus. So what better way to focus on those principals then have a common enemy? You have 2 chances to come up with a strategy to lay one blow on me. To make it fair for all of you I will have a left hand tied behind my back and only be using a tenth of my power. If you don’t beat me in those 2 chances your team will be evaluated or changed. Don't worry I still will be holding back. Now, who will face me in battle?”  
The entire crowd was paralyzed in fear but still, one by one the teams stood up to the plate. I was about to discuss a plan of attack for my teammates. Too bad that we basically spent that time formulating completely different plans that were mid formed. We argued until we finally were up to the plate where it was absolute chaos. Well, actually Mai and Brandon were asking me metal related questions. "So can you make a statue? A duck? How did you get the metal element?" "Can you make a broadsword, a rifle, a hammer?" "No, No, my dad, No. NO. NO. Now can we please focus on the trial?"  
It was too late as Zero had already signaled to begin the trial. Deon with his bravado ran across the stadium and smiled with unbridled pride.  
“I hope you’re watching Zero because I’m about to show you something that you will never forget!”  
He clapped his hands suddenly four more Deon’s appeared with a golden light! I was completely awestruck. Deon had used one of Terra’s most powerful techniques: The light decoy. By manipulating light one can use it to create copies of yourself and others attacks. I knew he was skilled but not like this. Deon or the Deon’s quickly surrounded with each summoning electricity in their right hand. Thankfully Lunaire explained his tactics.  
“He’s using the decoys to surround him and the joy buzzer to paralyze him.”  
“So he’s using numbers to overwhelm and cover his weaknesses. You got to admit it’s pretty smart right Lunaire?”  
She was then completely gone. I wasn’t entirely surprised, as the element of darkness is known for espionage. I quickly looked back to the battle between Deon and Zero. It was terribly one-sided. Zero threw his blade to one of decoys heads. In that space of time, he quickly made his way to another decoy 2. He slammed 2 before he could even flinch and threw him into 3. Brandon stepped in to take advantage of the chaos.  
“Anaconda sweep, bear palm, rhino axe kick.”  
I soon remembered what he told me in the beginning. Brandon’s “wildstyle” is a martial art that focuses on the power of various animals. Brandon was a blur of pure vigor but none of them hit. The remaining decoys cashed in on the distraction by trying to blitz Zero but he quickly avoided it at the last minute. Brandon and Deon collided with one another in a disgusting sight. It was at that moment I decided to jump in. I fired a volley of fireballs at the stadium to create a smokescreen and rush in from above. I fall like a giant fireball to hit him. Sadly my flames were put out with a blast of snow from Zero. He takes my arm and then uses it to judo throw me few feet away from him. When I get up I hear a loud sound as I’m suddenly blindsided. I felt a surge of mana a couple of feet away from me. Then Mai’s voice cried out.  
“Boomburst!”  
A huge ball of swirling wind forms and is aimed straight at Zero. However Zero summoned a shield of ice that soon breaks after the ball implodes like thunder. Using his added speed Zero backhanded my face outside of the ring. My bones shake from the sheer impact. After I recover in the stands with a bleeding nose I see Mai get blown away by a punch of intense wind. Zero jumped out of the cloud of smoke dodging tendrils of darkness. He fired a couple of blast of ice but Lunaire quickly disappeared. She reappeared behind him and fired a couple of spikes made of darkness. Zero dodged and propelled himself with an icy wind to throw Lunaire out of the ring. She reacted too late and simply fell through the floor only to appear moments later. That was it. We were all beaten without him breaking a sweat.  
As he motioned forward his eyes he glared with disapproval.I was completely paralyzed.  
“I don’t know what was worse, your skill or your complete disregard for one another. Do you want to know why you all failed? You all have phenomenal skill but I used your weaknesses against you without even much effort. Imagine if you were tasked with saving a persons life or defeating an enemy do you think you would have time to bicker amongst yourselves. Do you know what the duty of a specialist is? To put others ahead of themselves and when you’re on a team you learn to cover those weaknesses from experience. And if you ever are going to rise above what you are now I suggest you learn before this day is done or else you journey ends before it ever begins.”  
It was cold, it was harsh but dang he was right. We acted like kids; we didn’t even try getting to know each other including me. My breathing turned ragged, my fingers clenched, my mouth was close to spitting fire. The pressure is just too much how can I perform when I have the weight of an entire race on my shoulders then. Then suddenly the ground beneath me pulsed. It pulsed again and again until suddenly my desires took form, I’m reminded of what Verf said this morning. Even the Elementals needed a foundation to start on they had each either to count on. Zero was right. Despite our differences, we all were talented and we were about to bear the burden of a specialist. That doesn’t mean we have to carry that alone.  
I made it to the stands where the others stood in the stands.  
“It may have been harsh but Zero was right. You guys are some the best elementist I’ve ever seen and really truly talented. Like he said before we need focus and foundation. Maybe the first thing we need is a leader to set us straight. Any volunteers?”  
They all suddenly looked to me all of them remembered the plan I came up with during the exams. Their faces said it all.  
“I’m not the best planner but I can support others plays. Besides, you seem to be the most natural leader out of all of us. You work well in the heat of the moment. I don’t think the rest of us can pull that off as well as you do," Mai said.  
She said it with full emotional clarity like she peered into all of us and noted our quirks, faults and all. So then it was settled I was now the leader of our merry band. Another responsibility on my shoulders but one I was going to try my damn hardest not to screw up. Quickly we got to work. Got to know a little bit more about my new teammates and our weaknesses. I took the knowledge in and like a picture in motion I saw exactly what we could do.  
Still, we worked over the plan again until hours passed. By the time we finished sunset had turned the stadium of St.Leon into a desperate showdown. We were the last team still standing with only a couple of minutes left. We all stepped up into the ring, Zero stood there with an icy stare that slow everything down to a dramatic crawl. Still, we ventured forward we soon separated until we completely surrounded him then we began our assault. Deon split into 5 of himself and released a volley of small beams of light. They didn’t do much damage but if they land it’s all over. Zero quickly made a barrier of ice around him but removed his visibility. That was when Mai and Brandon struck with a single mighty blow that crumbles the barrier. In response Zero cried out another one of his signature techniques.  
“Whiteout!”  
A small sheet of snow covers the battlefield only for it to be blown away with a huge gust of wind. Zero nonetheless evaded but soon had his exit cut off by a spire of obsidian. The spikes continue appearing with Lunaire at a safe distance leading him straight towards me. As raised my fist I try desperately to call out to the power that I summoned during the exam. Thankfully my call answered as my mana commanded the minerals in the ground to form a gauntlet around my hand! I punched at Zero with all my might! Zero cleverly made a shield of ice but the sheer force makes it cracks. He didn’t even realize that our plan was still in motion. Brandon appeared in midair and struck the shield with an axe kick that shatters it to pieces. Before Zero could move away or counter Brandon ducked as a beam of solid light hit Zero’s chest!  
Zero simply looked at his chest in amazement and slowly he had a slight smile. He then applauded.  
“Good work. That is what I expected from the next generation. But don’t think for even a second that I’ll be the hardest challenge you have. Always be wary. You’re free to go.”  
After that we quickly got ourselves situated and pulled out our archives. It took us five minutes but we finally had a portfolio to be registered in the UTF (United Terrian Forces). All that was left was to simply add a name. We discussed it amongst ourselves until Mai entered “Rangers” along the tablet. Deon was first to object.  
“Why do we have such a poor name? Why can’t it be something flashy like Deon and the miscreants, The Deon experience or perhaps-.  
“Rangers it is, I guess.”  
We quickly loaded up with supplies and by tomorrow morning we ventured out ready to leave the city of Empezar. Ready to start our grand journey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey DonovanEllis15 here and this is my first authors note. Hope you enjoy!

Hi, elemental readers Donovan here and this is my author’s note. This is will be a special segment that will put a hold on whatever stories I’m doing to explain a concept that I believe would impede with the pace of any stories I’m working on. Right now we're focusing on elementals specifically the term known as elementist. I have thrown around the term a lot in my stories but I think now it’s a good time to fully explore and elaborate on the term and the lore it has in the elementals universe. I swear I’m not running out of ideas.  
Overview  
In simple terms, an elementist is an umbrella term for anyone who gains an elementist license and is officially authorized to wield his or her element. The reason why it’s an umbrella term is that there are as many jobs that can come from this. They can be workers, carpenters or most notably apart of the military. However a small a sizeable portion of elementist become specialist who is localized but highly respected members of the military that can be used for simple tasks and have much independence. Though they are specialists who do get bumped up ranks or positions to best serve the military. However rogue elementist or more commonly called “rogues” are criminals that are often given jail time or time in the forbidden realm.  
History  
Thousands of years ago when the Terra was still young the provinces of Terra were much more separate than the way it is now. However, because of the rise of different monsters and criminal groups, the provinces decided to train several soldiers with their elements to combat this. However, when time grew regulations and rights were added and the concept became much broader.  
Training  
As Aphele said in the second chapter usually the average elementist takes a full month of learning and training for 2 months. This time varies due to the circumstances of the assignment hence the low time for Aphele and the other Rangers (Terra such a lame name). To be fair to this only the best of the best got to go so all is fair. You can retake the course any time for a number of times. All around you have to be at least 18yr old and have a high school education (Brandon lied while being 17). They also need to be in a healthy condition. After the course usually, there is a graduation day for the class where their license will be submitted and you say the oath.  
“I promise to use my elements in service of Terra to and use it to help the citizens on her great land. I promise to devote my life to bring my own light to this world to help make it better for future generations. “  
Specialists, in particular, have permission to bear arms, kill, avoid paying damage and even kill on special occasions. Though the intensity of these rules depends on their ranks. Schools There are thousands of schools to gain an elementists license. In the realm of the military, there are plenty of bases for recruitment and other purposes usually in the Earth and sprit provinces. However, the best ones are Norte(North in Spanish) and Sur (South in Spanish) in the borders of the Galaxy and Water provinces(Galaxy and water both share parts of the glacial territory hence the split). Orteste(West in Spanish) in the Earth provinces and Este(East in Spanish) in the Fire province. Finally, there are the 3 schools in the Spirit province as its famous for training new specialists. There are St.Leon St.Aquila and finally St. Baleine(Lion in Spanish, eagle in Latin and whale in French). Further education is highly suggested to take online classes and tests on the side on their archives too brush up their skills and keep their license.  
Ranks  
While obviously certain jobs have different ranks some of them apply to lots of jobs. For simplicity’s sake, we’ll talk about the military. For the sake of elementist usually a superior will give you a rank directly or indirectly based on how well one completes missions and has grown overall.  
Cadet-People who take the elementist classes the classes are very varied depending on the job.  
Rookie- Like the name implies this is used in newbies who don’t know much about their profession and are allowed to only perform menial tasks and e rank missions. Still, they for having the basic rights of an elementist. They also must heavily memorize the manuals and online tutorials on their archives each day.  
Deputies- a more advanced rank where they can compete in d and e rank missions and get special privileges. However, obviously, they must answer to superiors and must also be more active in at the UTF.  
Officers- This is a special tier where many people in Terra have a special eye on. Officers are the most common class and can take on c to b rank missions and can sometimes gain more fame and recognition for their deeds. This tier can be used to fight higher tier enemies and acquire the most responsibility. Usually, officers work on bigger missions with other teams and superiors. The privileges of specialist are at there highest are here. For those who will probably ask yes, the police aren’t called officers they're called po-po or police obviously.  
Elite- Some of the most famous and powerful heroes make this class. They are extremely powerful and have much authority over their juniors. They also have more responsibility and duties to perform. A good example of this is Hybrid Cerberus.  
Elemental- An almost pseudo-class in the world of Terra. The elementals are the most powerful and famous class. They are known for the fame and power and various immense feats of heroism. They were only 11 people to gain this status but they are only 10 known by most (it will be revealed later).  
That is pretty much all I have to say on the elementist I will probably have more of these authors note for other stories at a later point. Thank you all for taking the time to read my work. I promise I will work hard on the next chapter of elementals any day now. So tune in because the Rangers(still a dumb name) newest quest will shock and amaze you and also possibly hurt Deon. Later guys and I hope you enjoy your day. This is DonovanEliis15 signing off.


	4. Foolish Glory

Hello, my fellow readers, my name is Deon the greatest hero of our generation. I am the man who managed to defeat a mighty golem by himself with no help what so ever. My glorious, magnificent light blinded even the mighty Zero. Naturally, someone with a light like mine needs a lot of rest but that sadly was not the case on this particular morning. I wake up to the sound of a slap to the face. As I pull down my sleeping mask to gaze upon a truly disgusting sight. I saw the woman called Lunaire in her umbrage attire along with the other commoners.  
“Good morning your majesty. I hope you’ve been enjoying your beauty sleep but you have 15 minutes to get ready were heading out, “she said cynically.  
Unfortunately not even the depths of slumber could help alleviate me from my situation. For you see my dear readers I have unfortunately been paired up with a series of commoners. Mai, Aphele, Brandon and worst of all Lunaire: all people that couldn’t hope to shine as brightly as me. For the past 3 days the government has given us our own rooms at Terra’s biggest hotel company Nirvana in the spirit province(basically magic Hilton). In a matter of days we were to be shipped out to Beterano (veteran in Filipino) in the spirit province. To help out injured specialist and give supplies after frequent attacks by goblins. It is not the grandest first escapade I have worked on but every book deserves its first chapter (or fourth if I’m being meta about it).  
As soon as I take a quick bath my “teammates” had a plate of small fruit and bacon with my standard attire and my clothes were all packed. I was surprised that they had done that for me. For the past few days, they have been pretty open about their negative feelings toward me. They have said often that I was “prideful” and “stuck up” me! How could they say this to someone who shines above all! Who’s light will brighten up the family name into the realm of legend! One cannot be prideful if you have the fabulous skills to back it up. Still I thank my new comrades for the act of kindness. It was a noble gesture.  
It doesn’t take long for us to pile into a set of trucks as we head toward Beterano. While we were seated I decided to take advantage and do my classes. Normally specialists are required to take at least 2 years of classes and training. Naturally due to the state of the war we didn’t have that. Instead our archives were programmed with numerous online classes and lessons that we have to complete in a couple of weeks or else we will be forced to take a make-up exam or punishment.  
Follow that and our rank as rookies we are given menial tasks as such as this to support in the war.  
Ever now and again I would catch a glimmer of what my teammates are doing. Brandon would be watching martial art movies, Lunaire reading a book, Aphele reading battle strategies and Mai simply playing on a game. When we finally managed to reach it we finally see the town. It was a huge pile of salamandrian droppings. Large multitudes of building were in complete rubble. Men and women all over were working themselves in tattered clothing. Nurses and doctors were seemingly everywhere. It looked as if the place had been attacked numerous times. As we walked to the town square a surprising person greeted us.  
In Terra the relationship between monsters and humans are rocky the say the least. However Elementals made many strives and we are officially on relatively good terms. Though cohesion is very troublesome right now. The reason why I am saying all this now is because I’m staring down the face of a giant. Giants were often a secluded race so it was always rare to find one. Especially monster specialists. He was 4.5 meters tall with the typical gray rocky skin and a mostly humanoid face with a baldhead. He carried a huge hammer with himself and had a huge smile on his face. He was surrounded by a couple of Officer specialist.  
“Hello specialists my name is Specialist Officer Dwarf! I’m sorry if all of you can’t here me I’ve been known to be very SOFT SPOKEN!”  
His voice boomed with every word. I covered my ears as he continued.  
“Anyway’s welcome to the town of Beterano! If you're looking for hard work then this is the place. As you must already know Beterano has been a safe heaven for many traveling and injured specialists ever since the war started. However, the goblins and their king, Vicioso (vicious in Spanish) have attacked this place constantly. They’ve stolen resources, injured and caused collateral damage. The people her have been working hard day in and day out to keep things orderly. BUT EVERYTHING IS A-OKAY NOW! CAUSE YOU’RE HERE TO HELP!”  
The next few hours I can only describe are pure hell. The very little manual labor I have done around the house I always found trivial. Throughout the day I had done seemingly meaningless tasks across town. Delivering supplies, helping reconstruction and preparing food. All the while “it” finally happened once again. As the day went on my breathing turned ragged, my muscles weak, my vision blurred. One of my fellow workers told me to take a breather.  
I fall on to my bed as I try almost with all my might to calm myself as every heartbeat felt like thunder in my ears. I then decide to use a trick I picked up ever since I was a little boy. My body sparked with lighting and my heart soon slowed down to normalcy. In the back of my mind I was damning myself for letting it happen again. You see dear readers for me to tell of you of my story I must tell of you of life in the Light province. You see since the beginning the light province has had a clear upper and lower class. That specific upper class is known for its obsession with purity. So much in fact that inbreeding was away to in their mind make stronger children.  
Naturally such a process created backlash amongst the family. “We” were no different. My sister and I might have been born minutes from each other but our fates couldn’t be more different. My sister Luma was born with MDD (mana deficiency disorder) and overtime it was revealed that she couldn’t walk while I showed the light element. My parents made it clear after this discovery that they viewed her as a failure and sent her to a house far from me while they groomed me to be their shining star. I only see her on certain holidays. Dozens of teachers trained me to my very limits to master the light element. They wanted me to bring money, fame and glory beyond compare to them. However thier star sadly wasn’t perfect. By the time I had turned 8 however I discovered that my notoriously weak body was born with a weak heart. I can’t exert myself too much or else I could end up dying.  
Year after year since that discovery was to make sure that I could cover up my grand weakness. I was thankful I managed to get the lighting element to further make up for my physical limitations. Not a day that goes by that I don’t think about what would happen if they find out. The words they would say.  
“Failure, mongrel, wastes of chromosomes, we should’ve left you like your pitiful sister.”  
Every time I thought about it I would paralyze with fear. I knew the instant they found out they would discard me just like my sister. A weakling, a failure and mistake and there are no mistakes in the light province. In a couple of minutes my body becomes situated as I hear a knocking on my door.  
“Hello? Deon? Are you okay? Lunaire said you had come in here and you didn’t feel so good,” said Mai.  
I could hear the concern in her voice but I knew I couldn’t reveal secret to her either. If I show any weakness I knew that I would be treated as a lesser being and I just couldn’t have that. I opened the door not finished with my treatment and I put on a fake facade as I smile.  
“Sorry just needed to re fix my hair. You have no idea how hard is to have hair this gorgeous. Thank you for asking though Mai. I appreciate it a lot.”  
Her face was still very concerned but thankfully the best interruption I could ask for soon came. A huge panic could be heard from outside of our room. We ran out to see that an army of goblins was invading our town. The streets were turning green as I saw the monsters terrorizing the innocent. Along the running citizens, I saw an army of green humanoid creatures with yellow eyes and bald heads and were about 2.5 meters tall. Each of them was in standard cloths, and armor in various places. They all carried various weapons including rifles. I focus on the rifles as I managed to summon a series of barriers to separate the goblins and humans.  
They quickly realized I set up the shield. In seconds I feel a barrage of blaster fire that quickly leaves me on my knees. Damn it I wish I didn’t have to do this after my “treatment”! I managed to open minute holes in the barrier in front of me to fire a couple of beams, some of them were effective but others only briefly stunned them. The strain was starting to be too much on my body.  
“Deon please let me fight you don’t have to do this alone!”  
“I’ve got this! Besides, the people still need to escape!”  
Thankfully that was when help arrived. In an instant Lunaire appeared as tendrils of shadow disarmed 10 goblins. Brandon appeared in seconds managed to swiftly deal blows that quickly make them crumple. Aphele rockets in with his left arm covered in a vambrace made of metal. He manages to punch back 3 goblins on his entry point. I hear the clank of a sword passes by the brace as he takes it and punches him with his flame-covered right hand. With the help of Lunaire and Deon, they proceeded to make a metaphorical buffer between the humans and goblins. Mai in the haste managed to use a blast of water to set me on top a building with a couple of bystanders who managed to be saved by others.  
“Stay here Deon, I’ll be back as soon as this mess is over.”  
Mai soon jumped down to join the battle. Seeing the 4 of them stand there like that made them look absolutely radiant. They shined far more radiant than I ever had in my life. Still, it was for every one of them they had 10 as the goblins quickly grouped together they all grew looks of fear on their faces. Suddenly I saw about 10 goblins are thrown all over the place. I felt a particularly huge surge of mana as Dwarf and a group of specialist came in. Almost like it was routine the other specialists let Dwarf have the floor.  
“Listen up you thieving goblins! I’ve said this before and I will say it again. Even if we are weak you will never take this town as long as there is breath in our bodies! And you can tell Vicioso that when I send you back to him in casts. Now specialists, charge!”  
The next few minutes are something I’ve seen in news articles and videos but on a completely different scale. Numerous specialists managed to due impressive feats. Spear of darkness, large pieces of earth and huge vines completely overpowered the goblins. Dwarf was even more impressive. With a hammer that was nearly his size Dwarf in twisted it like a hurricane and in a couple of seconds he defeated large groups of goblins in an instant.  
The goblins started to retreat but one cocky one carried a larger canon. It charged up until it fired a ball of pure energy that speeds right towards Dwarf while defeating a goblin. On instinct, he swings the hammer and manages to redirect the blast but it’s now on a one-way course towards the bystanders near me. A little boy was standing in fear and in a moment my body moved on its own. I summoned the strongest barrier I could while guarding the boy with my back. However, the tax was too much on my body as it the beam exploded and everything turned to black.  
In the hazy ether I’m only bombarded with the sounds of my parents. A recent memory was revealed from the recesses of my mind. Day in and day out I remember that my parents would make me repeat this mantra with my family.  
“Tell me Deon, what is the element that you wield,” said my mother.  
“Light the element of purity,” I said back.  
“And the purpose of this element?”  
“To purify a world of sin.”  
“What is the duty of those who carry this element?”  
“To shine above all and become a paragon in a land beneath them,” my father said coldly.  
“And what cannot be accepted amongst our creed? “  
“No weakness, no failure ever.”  
There was no teary goodbye, or good luck after that. I only left with a weight on my shoulders. I wake up in a cold sweat only to find myself on a hospital bed amongst many others. All were men and women of all ages in cast and bandages. I find that my left arm in a sling and cast whilst a tired woman sat in a chair as the moonlight peered on her sweat browed face. She had dark green hair that followed her green eyes. She looked towards me and quickly relief took her face.  
“Thank, Terra I did not want to lose another person.”  
She then motioned out of the room and in a minute Aphele and Mai comes in to see me. They both looked absolutely tired but relieved.  
“We thought you wouldn’t make it it’s been 2 days since the attack. I’m glad you’re all right,” Aphele said.  
My mind finally collected the necessary thoughts and I asked a question.  
“How many people survived the attack?”  
Aphele’s expression darkened and soon silence more deafening then thunder took place.  
“The attack was a 2 pronged attack. The goblins managed to steal all the supplies that we came here in trucks and all. They also injured and killed several people. 25 cadet specialists are dead along with 100 civilians,” he said shaking with emotion.  
The news made my skin crawl and my nostrils flare. I was angry at the goblins but mostly myself. In my youth, I remember that certain people weren’t born with as much wealth as me but only know do I realize how blind I was to the plight of others. How can I be so selfish when others are dying all around me? Later on, I couldn’t get the thoughts out of my head. It dragged on until a day later I thought of the terribly stupid idea but one that could work to turn this tragedy into triumph.  
In the dead of night, I decided to leave my bed towards the “Forest of the trial.” As I said at the beginning of this tale monster human relationships have been rocky for decades. The nature province had no doubt friendliest relations but the spirit province easily had the worst. The most aggressive animalistic and humanoid monsters live here. The forest was originally a place where specialists would train their minds and bodies. However, when the war happened the goblins took over like a plague and the forces were put under lock down as a warning to all specialists. Higher tier specialists and elementals have been too busy to help out. What the goblins lack in overall power they more than makeup for pure numbers.  
So why would I be willingly to go the territory of such scoundrels, scavengers and thieves. Because maybe in this situation there needs someone who is brave and foolish enough to find chinks in this unstoppable force. Or rather shine light on them. As I make my way deeper into the forest I envelop myself in light to turn myself invisible with the intent of spying on the goblins and seeing the full strength of their resources available to them. Carefully I venture on into the wilderness. The deeper I went the more goblins I saw on patrol. Even with my invisibility on I still tried my best not to be noticed (and you can only imagine how hard that must’ve been for me). I tried to hide amongst the flora to mask my smell.  
Then I saw a sight that terrified me. I saw an enormous camp filled with hundreds of goblins living in tents. They were enjoying themselves in the spoils of their victory. They showed off clothes and food they stole and prided themselves on their pillaging like it’s some sort of conquest. I sadly had to take pictures of this disgusting spectacle. Still I didn’t see any of the trucks. Then I saw that the settlement had a cave not far off that was well lit. I carefully move into the cave where I do see the trucks. I took pictures and sent them to my team. As I moved on ever further to see if they’re more impressive weaponry. Then I saw “it”.  
About 80 years ago Terra was under an age of blood called the Grand war. It shook Terra to its very core and the Mystic province with its advanced technology made a weapon that haunts us to this day. The legends called it the Ravagers. From the books, I know that Ravagers are long-range mobile canons that run off of the trademark energy source etherium but put into unstable, uncontrolled levels. Resulting in a blast that utterly vaporizes everything in an 8km radius. The books say that only 7 were ever made but all were supposedly destroyed when the elementals took to power.  
I eventually managed to get a full view of the ravager. It looked like a sliver tank but larger with a laser that was about 16 meter long cannon that was the size of over 2 buses in a line. As I gazed upon this monstrous weapon I saw a couple of goblins that were arguing about the mechanisms of the machine with a couple of armed guards. They both were talking in shrill tones.  
“I’m telling you the etherium generator should run on my ion theory!”  
Listen here club for brains and I’m telling you that if the generator runs on my flux theory this will be up and running in 48 hours! If you still think I’m wrong then we can both take it up with Vicioso the better. “  
It was then I realize that Terra was smiling on my face. If these 2 were working on the machine I wasn’t too late to sabotage it and prevent further disaster. I was about to go of there but then I hear the cocking of a gun. I barely was able to put up a barrier with my right hand to block the blast.  
“I knew I smelled a little human lurking about.”  
Before he could say any more I shower him with light blasts and decide to throw strategy out the proverbial window. I barely managed to use my light beam to steady myself as make my way toward the Ravager. I landed right next to the two scientists.  
“I’m so sorry filthy ne’er-do-wells but it looks likes all your hard work is about to go to waste,” I said with yellow electricity buzzing off me.  
I fire a blast of lighting at the machine and try using the same technique I used on myself. I can hear the Ravager hum and buzzed but soon hear it spark and sputter. I got excited and hoped I could actually destroy the machine but sadly I’m hit with a ball that quickly wraps around me like thick cement. I hate anti specialist tech. I saw that the goblins were about to gain up on me but then a high pitched whistle instantly posed them to stand in position.  
Suddenly a surge of mana started to approach me. The voice then boomed across the cave and motioned  
“Bring this pest to my throne room,” the voice said.  
The large figure dragged me out of the cave and into the forest and then to into a large tent. He rolled me straight onto my side so I can see him in all of his glory. For this was Vicioso, The Goblin King. To add to his already menacing aura he was 3.3 meters tall with golden crown, which was followed by a dark green, gold oriented armor and emerald cape. He managed to make it all work with a determined grin. He stomped his boot over my chest.  
“We aren’t kind to little spies invading our territory. Speak now little bug before I steal the only thing you have left. Your life,” he said with slimy greed and terror.  
Then again though I’ve dealt with fear and anxiety. So I did what I’ve always done when I have doubts, talk myself up. A prideful smile took over my face as I quickly strung a narrative for myself while remembering there is one rule that all goblins must follow.  
“I’ve come here by myself Vicioso. The people of Beterano have asked to me to get rid of you and I will carry out that order. For I challenge you to a trial by combat.”  
Most monsters have a trial by combat to determine the leader of a race and goblins are no different. Most are duty bound to accept but goblins are not usually bound by honor. Plus inter-species trials are rarely unheard of. Still it was my best move. Vicioso looked at me and laughed whist picking me up.  
“You are either very brave or very foolish but then again I am always happy to reassert my authority over my subordinates.”  
He carried me to an open field of grass surrounded by trees. He threw me a couple of feet. A couple of goblins stood over me and released me from my bindings. In that time a group of goblins completely enclosed me. I also measured were about 6 meters away from one another. All were waiting in silence with guns raised. I’ve always wanted to perform for once it was at my determinant. It was night and I was down an arm. My only hope for survival was if I landed him with my joy buzzer and keep on wailing him. But even that would require me to get close so that could be out of reach as well. The goblins erupted in complete ecstasy as their leader motioned on.  
His mana started to flare up into something fierce like a controlled storm. His composure turned completely rigged and imposing like a king surveying his kingdom. And that angered me all the more that I thought that. Vicioso is only a king of thieves sitting on a thrown of the riches of others. He didn’t deserve that title. The only thing he deserves is justice for his actions. My hand tightened.  
“Tell me little rat, what is your name? I would like to know the name of my future corpse,” he said nonchalantly.  
Again I put on my facade so that I may answer in kind.  
“The name is Deon thief. I am the man who sparkles with every movement and shines above all and your reign ends here.”  
“No, it will not little rat. You’ve only stopped the inevitable and when the town of Beterano is turned into a clump of ash. I will forever have a place amongst the Forbidden One’s army!”  
“We’ll see about that.”  
“Yes, we shall, Deon.”  
He pulled out a light brown branch that was about 61 centimeters long.  
“Make the first move Deon. I like to put my people on a show.”  
“Same here Vicioso and this show will be plenty special.”  
In an instant my adrenaline let loose. I make 2 light decoys and enact Plan 11 out of 102. I shine a bright light on Vicioso to distract him. One of my decoys ran at full speed towards Vicioso with every volt of lighting being condensed in his free hand. My other clone summoned a set of force fields to lift him up further into the sky. Then finally with yellow lighting concentrated in his hand and uses to summon a variant of my joy buzzer. Volt Shredder! The lighting forms a short burst that makes slashes across the plains and burns the ground. However that was simply half of my grand plan. The decoy that set up the shields created another set specific to my plan. I let loose my desperation in a humongous blast of light. The blast gets condensed into the shield again and again until it gets released into a thin, sharp beam of light.  
A bright light is shown across the battlefield followed by wave of force. My body lay down on the ground tired and heaving. That combo that I used plus the mana I used up to this point I guess I was about 40% left in me. Still I could hear my heart started to race but it was nothing that I couldn’t maintain. However my victory was short lived for only a second as a voice boomed.  
“15 years. That was how long it took for me to get this branch of the Grand tree Yggdrasil of the nature province! It took me a further 5 years to master this small branch so that I may ascend above the ranks and gain further power. There hasn’t been a day in my life where I haven’t had to take and work from the very bottom to survive. You call me a thief Deon but I still had the will to make this power mine and mine alone. Now gaze upon the results of someone who had to rise above the shackles that were placed upon him since birth. Gaze upon the ultimate defense! Yggdrasil inventory Forest Garb!  
As my face rose up I saw a terrifying sight. Vicioso had his entire body in a wooden armor with small almost minuscule scratches and nicks from my attacks. All of it was rounded off in a multiple wooden leaf symbol on his waist, shoulders and knee pads. I knew it was all over as I realized that now with his body covered I couldn’t hit him with the joy buzzer. This was the end. Vicioso still moved on.  
“Do not despair Deon, if it wasn’t for my automatic, absolute armor I would not have survived. So I will grant you at least one honor. You will have a grander death than most of my other opponents.”  
He then shot a tendril down into the ground as he soon latched on to mean pulled me through the ground and raised me 10 meter in the air! Before the tendril grabbed me I had summoned my own absolute defense. My lighting fence covered me in an electric aura that helps resist the damage I would have taken. However int the air I knew what was coming as I dropped the fence as I summon a multitude of shields beneath me. Vicioso slammed me through all of those barriers into the ground below! My vision gets blurred, my ears were ringing and my brain did a little jig inside my skull. I couldn’t move as I saw the faint footsteps of Vicioso as he approached closer. In silence he turned his armor into a blade. He raised it up to me, as he was about to stand up.The paralyzing chill of death gripped my body. Yet still through the fear I accepted it with only one regret. That I failed without even getting to shine once and failed everything. My weak light was gone before it even started.  
Before Vicioso could finish me off a huge ball of wind out of nowhere greeted him. His sword was barely able to turn it into a shield before the explosion of wind blew him back. Immediately after that I hear the sound of a hammer hit the soft flesh of goblins. Mai’s face appeared over mine as she carried me to Dwarf.  
“I got him!”  
“Okay let’s go,” he said.  
We jumped on top of his hammer as Dwarf lifted it up with all of his might. I could feel that after the last possible second Mai with a wild surge of mana lets out a ridiculous gust of wind that sends us up 12 meters up. We soared across the sky at a breakneck pace soaring through the night sky. In minutes we land in a heap as I realized we managed to make to the outskirts of Beterano. She was truly an amazing I’ve never seen someone pull that off before at our rank. I struggled heavily to get up as I started to apologize.  
“Thank you, M-”  
I couldn’t even finish as she slapped me.  
“What the hell is wrong with you Deon? What in the actual hell happened in your tiny minuscule brain to think you could do what you did? Do you have a death wish or something?”  
“I’m sorry but I -“  
“No, just don’t. I’m too mad and stressed for you right now let’s just hope that you found what you were looking for.”  
I guess the shock of the event finally got to me. I realized the true scope of my failure. I failed to save and protect others. I failed to see past my own pride and selfishness. And I even messed up the one thing that I didn’t even realize until it slapped me in the face. Friends who truly cared about me more than my families pride. And even cared more about me than myself. As I lay down on my hospital bed I decided to ask a question. In my effort to shine above all will I only fade out into nothingness as I continue the path I’m taking? And if that’s true what path do I have to take if everything I’ve ever known is wrong? What truly is the path that one takes to achieve the future they seek?


	5. Same Coin

Hiya guys my name is Brandon and today is a little bit different from your average day in Terra. And no I don't mean the constant attacks from vicious goblins that want to kill us all. I'm pretty sure that's normal for a specialist. Then again it's not like I wrote the book on them or read it for that matter. Anyways usually my sister and I would wake up early every morning to spar with me. As a spirit user, I make training as a good way for us to connect and to me to sharpen my skills. As my master would always tell me when I grew impatient in my progress.

"Water takes years to destroy a mountain. Be like water Brandon and someday your fists cleave straight through the most difficult of obstacles. Now go and punch that tree as fast as rain!" she said.

And I did punch that tree. It took at least a day or to before I could move that hand again but still. So there I was battle ready to greet a new day right in the face. First thing I do is go over to my sister's bed but I could already tell that she would rather not be disturbed. She looked tired and a little peeved off. And experience taught me waking my sister up on her own was always dangerous. I didn't want to ask the others either. It just wouldn't feel the same to me.

In a couple of minutes, I feel the fresh air that the crisp fall air greets me with as I say the mantra that I've repeated nearly all my life.

"I will live to see another day, I will live to take another breath. I will live to break my limits. I will live to always take another journey. I will die a legend."

The next 30 minutes I train in all of my basic moves and slowly work my up to my more advanced techniques. After I'm done I gobble down a bottle of water and then get early for the assembly.

Mai

Hello, dear readers, my name is Mai. Sorry if I seem a little down but between the adrenaline of last night and stress Deon gave me I barely got any sleep. So you can imagine my reaction when I felt someone nudge my shoulder. I instantly grabbed hand with a look that could help back a tidal wave on frustration. I realize it was Aphele who had a face mix between shock and mercy as he winced in pain from my grip. I instantly managed to regain control and let go of Aphele as he grabbed his forearm in pain.

"I'm sorry. I usually wake up on my own."

His face morphed into one of complexity as he struggled to let out a yell. Instead, he accepted the fact and passively aggressively through gritted teeth said.

"It's alright, I'm keeping that in mind. Just get ready fast we're about to get to work."

In minutes I rushed outside with only my clothes and one of those instant breakfast in my stomach. My mind was a mass flurry of thoughts. Between the asinine escapades of Deon, The freighting power of Vicioso and simply not having Brandon with me to vent I wasn't really in the best state of focus. It's not really good to keep feelings bottled inside Ever still I make my way into the town hall. You see every day that we've been here Dwarf has been organizing meetings in the town square with all specialists and all the work-able personnel. Between the specialists and personnel willing to help they were about 8,500 people. However, from what I read from the reports basic assessments and downright rumors, there were at least 15,000 goblins attacking and they were probably more in reserve.

So saying the situation was desperate was a bit of an understatement. Still, Aphele made it appear to be the first ones to the meetings.

I failed to find Brandon in the mass of people as Dwarf made his way onto the stage.

Brandon

I was practically tickling with excitement. Over the past few days, I've found a bit of a kinship with the resident specialist. We were definitely not in the best of shape. Out here in the thick of it I only now realize the challenges that may face me in the future. Yet Dwarf still is here manning a currently sinking ship with the weight of a town on his shoulders all with a smile. As a spirit user, I can always relate to people who preserver through great challenges. Though he was beaten a bit more than usual. Dwarf was covered in minor scarps and had a limp unfortunately his voice wasn't injured. He grabbed the microphone and the last non-excruciating sound I heard was a couple hundred hands clasping their ears.

"GOOOOOOD MORRRNING FAIR PEOPLE OF BETERANO! I KNOW ALL OF YOU HAVE BEEN THROUGH A ROUGH COUPLE OF DAYS BUT WE'VE GOT SOMETHING TO RAISE YOUR SPIRITS SO HIGH YOU'LL START SEEING THE OTHER SIDE! AND I REALIZE HOW BAD THAT STATEMENT SOUNDS OUT LOUD AND I IMMEDIATELY TAKE THAT BACK! I AM SO SORRY. ANYWAYS SINCE MOST OF THE UNITED TERRAN FORCES ARE OCCUPIED WITH OTHER MATTERS WE ARE HIGH AND DRY!!!! WHICH IS ALSO NOT VERY GOOD SINCE DUE TO A VERY ECCENTRIC SPY WE NOW KNOW OUR ENEMIES HAVE A RAAAVAGER! NOW DO TO OUR COURAGEOUS SPY THE RAVAGER HAS BEEN SABOTAGED BUT NOT DESTROYED SO IN 3 DAYS WERE STORMING THE GOBLINS RIGHT IN THEIR BASE AND DESTROY THE RAVAGER ONCE AND FOR ALL! TO DO THAT WE MUST GAIN THE HELP OF THE HOBGOBLIN QUEEN INFERENA IF WE STAND A CHANCE. CAN I GET HOORAH FOR THAT PLAN BECAUSE I PERSONALLY THINK IT'S A STROKE OF GENIUS!!!!!!!!!!"

The entire speech was louder than thunder but the silence soon was replaced with murmur and whispers of the crowd. The spirit province was literally the worst province for interspecies relations. I've read reports on them in the past on the morning news. The Hobgoblins might not be nearly as bad as the goblins but that was a bit tricky. The hobgoblins largely live secluded in the forest of trial but they have a bit of a track record being aggressive towards humans and goblins. So the case now was how does it go again? A friend of my friend is my half-lover? Either way Dwarf wasn't winning favors with the plan. Personally, I don't hate humanoid monsters but I do understand the need to be a little wary. Sadly for my eardrums, Dwarf continued on with his grand plan.

"ANYWAYS I WILL BE TAKING SMALL TEAM TO NEGOTIATE WITH INFERENA! WHILE I WILL BE TAKING A SMAL TEAM OF OFFICERS I DECIDED TO TAKE AT LEAST 5 PEOPLE IN THIS ROOM TO COME WITH ME IF THEY SOON WISHED! NOW, WHO WOULD LIKE TO COME BECAUSE EITHER WAY WE'RE DESPERATE!

Mai

I was too tired to even think of going on the mission. However unsurprisingly Brandon was the only one that willing joined, Aphele seemed conflicted when he got chosen and Lunaire was simply indifferent. 2 other specialists were chosen as the team was sent. I thought it was better to give myself a bit more breathing room before I confront Deon once again. I thought it was better if I at least make use of myself in Beterano. Plus Deon was still injured so it's not like I couldn't seem him if I wanted to. I still couldn't figure out why Deon would do such a thing. Sure it was his decision-reaped benefits but to throw away his life like that, for such a potentially reckless move. I don't understand. So I got to work hoping to be of some use to the populace.

Brandon

Turns out it was a long trek from Beterano to Inferena. We sadly couldn't take any of the speeders since we couldn't make them maneuver through the forests. Still on the other hand at least I can get some time knowing my teammates and Dwarf. I desperately tried to make conversation. I've always been the type to never stand still and needed something to pass the time.

"So what made you want to become a specialist, Dwarf."

"Ahh, that is a story that I haven't told much," he said with pained nostalgia as he limped. " While I may be a giant but I consider myself as human as any other. The Giants had a bit of an animalistic nature to them. They value strength above all else and when I had turned 11 they decided to abandon me. I was smaller and meeker than most of them so they viewed me as a weakling. I find it lucky I was able to find a young couple of specialists who took me in. It wasn't too long that I became like a child to them. Even with the dangers of human-monster relations at the time. Eventually, I decided to fall in there footsteps to make sure that I pass on their lesson to everyone I meet. That strength comes in many forms. True weaknesses are simply when one wastes that potential. I sought to be a specialist for 25 years and eventually during the early reign of the elementals and I've been a specialist for 45 years now."

His words made my heart swell and run a triathlon at the same time. It motivated me to want to become even half the specialist Dwarf. When I became a specialist it was more of a self-discovery. I want to see how far I can go as a person and to help people for the sake of a certain someone. However, this does beg the question. How old is Dwarf anyway?

Our journey continued on and I fell back towards Aphele and Lunaire.

"You think that we'll be able to do get the help of Inferna?"I asked curiously.

"I don't know about any of you but I'd rather we have none of these monsters bothering us. I'd never thought we'd be in a position in which we would be at the mercy of these things," said a specialist in a harsh tone.

He had wavy jet-black hair a blue ascot and a rifle.

"Like it or not we have no choice. We can't evacuate that many people in 3 days and the Ravager is way to dangerous to write off. As soon as they fix it up they can vaporize it at any time," Aphele said with worry.

"Actually that isn't true. Ravagers have a ridiculously huge charge up and cool down. They are also as slow as a snailsarus so even if we can cut in the last possible moment we can have the advantage," Lunaire said.

We were both amazed and shocked.

"How do you know so much about the ravagers? Barely anyone here knows. "

"I read a lot and have a perfect memory. You can find anything if you look hard enough."

"Well, I'm sure it will work out. It always seems to," I said enthusiastically.

"If anything it seems trouble finds us no matter where we go," she said spitefully.

Hours later we FINALLY make our way to the hobgoblins village. We soon discovered this when a ring of flame surrounds our entire group. Through the ring about a dozen hobgoblins on top of slammandria's clad in armor. The differences between hobgoblins and goblins were minute and large at the sometimes. They were as tall as goblins but much skinner and orange with yellow eyes and their noses were flatter. The slammandrians are the size of trucks and were large lizards with glowing yellow eyes. However, one mana signature was stronger than them all. Inferena stood in her regal glory. She had long black hair worn with a tangerine armor held together by tight leather and a long clothed skirt. However what really caught my eye were the curved oriented swords with blue jewel glowing with flaming power. Personally, I wasn't a fan of modifier weapons. But I will be the first to admit they have coolness towards them. Plus the whole melding one's elements with weapons and all that jazz and becoming more powerful than before.

"Tell me your intentions now specialists and speak carefully and honestly. Before your voices are overtaken by the crackling of my inferno," she said with a dominating presence of what's that fancy word. Oh, right eloquence.

Mai

I try to not to spend much time in hospitals. They always gave this air of uncertainty and coldness. No one knows the true meaning of casualties before you see injured specialists in war. Dozens of beds were laid side by side. Some had murmurs of conversation others mindless babbling. I started to hyperventilate as the awkward silence soon became deafening. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder and instantly knock it away.

I realize what I had done as a woman with dark green eyes and hair. She was dressed as a medic and had completely drained expression. I soon realized that I had slapped away some coffee she had. She paid me no mind as all she did was kneeled down towards the spilled coffee. Her expression relived her dead and desperate eyes.

"Coffee, no," she said solemnly.

The woman started to cry as she repeated the word coffee over and over again. It was really uncomfortably awkward. I wanted to leave but a part of me forced me to ask the question.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, just give a minute or more more more coffee hee heee hee," she said while breaking down again.

Eventually, I managed to get her situated against a chair with her coffee in toe as I slowly made her regain her composure.

"I'm sorry it's just been a really rough couple days. Ever since that goblin attacks a couple days ago. Every one of my mana donors is sucked dry and they're not many doctors here. I've gotten only 9 hours of sleep in total. There are just too many injured. I can't heal them all not unless I got some sleep a need recharge my mana. But I can't and the worst part is most of these people are in critical condition and need my expertise specifically. Some of these people are suffering and I can't do a thing about it."

The story chilled me to the bone and reminded me of a sin I had committed years ago. I was only a little over a year old when Brandon was born. However, he was a difficult birth and she soon died a couple months later. I knew it was stupid but whenever mother's day or anything like that came around I secretly blamed him. That combined with my immense mana and 2 elements and I quickly rose to be one of the biggest bullies in town. I stole lunch money, beat people up and constantly cheated on tests and quizzes. Besides maybe Brandon the only person I bullied this one girl called Anna. She was from the darkness province and we constantly made fun about how poor she was.

We had gotten so good at it we openly made a banner about all the people who hated her and forced everyone to sign. That was her breaking point. About a day or 2 after that I overheard that she was in the hospital. She took an entire host of sleeping pills and was hanging on by a thread. The fact that I had caused so much harm to a person they wanted to take her own life. After hearing this I had a devastating epiphany. I used my power so selfishly and uselessly on the weak to make myself stronger. And I made a vow to never misuse my power again and fight against people who didn't understand that lesson.

So I reached out my hand with my mana surging and got the attention of the medic.

"Um, what's your name if you don't mind me asking."

"Jade."

"Well Jade, since I've been born with a crap ton of mana, is it possible I could make us a cup of coffee and then see with can transfer my mana to yours. How does that sound," I said reassuringly.

Brandon

Dwarf instantly took command as he completely bluffed everyone with a dominating appearance.

"Greetings Queen Inferena my name is Dwarf. We come here from the city of Beterano which has been plagued by the Goblin King Vicioso for weeks now. Yesterday thanks to info from a ... brave specialist, we were able to learn that he has a Ravager that could come online within a matter of days. Our city has too many injuries to properly evacuate. We humbly ask for your assistance Lord Inferena. With your power and resources, we could blitz Vicioso's and the goblin army and fix history's biggest mistake by destroying the Ravagers once and for all. If left unchecked Vicioso could disrupt the entire tide of the war. And considering that the Spirit province stands at the very center of Terra all trade could slow to a crawl if Vicioso takes even that. So please Inferena answer our call to arms, for this may be one of the Terra's darkest hours," he said while leaning down.

The gravity of situation hits me harder than anything and my body tenses as a question enter my mine.

"How could I be of use in a situation so dire?"

Inferna soon grew a face of conflicted emotions like she wasn't used to making difficult choices. But that soon was dropped in favor of decisive action.

"To put it simply no. Now please leave."

"What! Why?" said the specialist with the ascot.

"If you must know whelp, if I were to join you now I would spit on the face on every hobgoblin ruler before me. For hundreds of years, humans have hunted the slammandrian's to near extinction and have even subjected us to that damn-summoning contract for years. Had it not been for my ancestors the hobgoblins would be nothing but pets to you humans. While I am impressed that they would even allow a giant to enter their pitiful ranks as a specialist I will remain neutral in this war. Please leave now and I will not harm you."

"Please, Inferna don't remain neutral in this fight. It's only a matter of time before Vicioso comes here to settle the score between you and the goblins. Almost everyone knows the animosity between your races."

"The enemy of my enemy is sometimes not my friend," she said wistfully.

"Hey listen to me you damn bitch my brother died a couple days ago and we came all the way here so you goblins can all kill each other for us so you better listen," said the specialist with anger as he raised his gun."

"I will not sit here and listen to the words of a whelp. I'm asking you to leave one more time before my wrath takes over. I have my own people to worry about as well and I doubt the risk is truly more impressive than the reward," she said as she turned her back to us.

"Don't you dare walk away from me you bitch!"

We tried to calm him down but it was too late as he fired his rifle towards Inferna. In an instant, she managed to tank the blast with her swords as a guarding motion. Her eyes started to glow with power as her entire body lit up with fire.

"You dare strike at me after the courtesy I've shown you! I will burn you until there is nothing left!"

We all braced for an attack but in only 2 maybe 4 seconds she already had Ascot thrown to the ground slashed his rifle with a sword raised. Dwarf hurryingly pulled his hammer out to guard the strike and gave Inferna a defiant look.

"I'm sorry inferna but I can't allow you to kill him. We need enough soldiers as it is. After the battle, we can punish him severely but not now."

"You dare side yourself with such insolent fools! He will be punished now!"

Dwarf motioned the hammer and pushed Inferna away.

"I'm sorry but I can not allow that. Please at least let him apologize for his action. We can still join forces."

"No, I will not! She just tried to kill me and I have to ask forgiveness! I'd rather die."

Inferna and the hobgoblins attacked with the poor choice of words (because it wouldn't be a elementals chapter without a fight).

Mai

It took me almost half of my mana. Luckily I can recharge a little fast but I'd say I only have 69% of mana I'm running under. Still, it proved to be usefully combined with Jade's power. Nature is a very powerful element essential to the world itself however a sub-element of it comes in the form of energy. With it one is blessed with the ability to control the healing process, with it, one can heal, poison and enhance a person. It is a power to give blessings or curses. It was my honor to help someone with such a gift. Again and again, Jade's hands glowed with a green light and physically gave it to another. Her skill shown through with every healed I could physically feel her scanning the ailments and purging the patients of them. It was tiring for sure like the strength of my body fading through. In a couple of hours, we were both dead tired and exhausted with every heave being more and more fatiguing.

"You weren't kidding with that insane mana reserve. I try not to use the mana transfer without the consent of others Are you okay I know I sucked out a lot," she said.

"I'm okay just give me a couple of minutes. I think I'm just about that edging point. I think I'm going to sleep for like a couple hundred years,' I said nonchalantly.

"Thank you."

Then a monitor beeps erratically as we see that one last patient. The beeping came from a monitor that showed a man who has flatlined and was burned badly.

"Jade get ready this guy is hurt," I said preparing myself.

"Mai you can't give up that much mana if you do that you could die."

"It's fine I know the risk."

"I'm sorry I can't allow you to do that. You've already done en-"

"It's not enough if I don't save everyone," I said defiantly, "What's the point of all of this power if it doesn't do anything!"

I could tell just from looking at her she looked conflicted but my intensity made her relent. The room was covered in an intense green light as I could feel my mana being poured out of me like a parasite. My arm coward in weakness but I held on through sheer determination. This man will survive to see another day. To laugh, cry and live a long life. He has to! My determination finally fails me as I fall into slumber.

Brandon

As I was ever the optimist I looked on the bright side. No one was using lethal force. It had essentially devolved into a game of person-sized hot potato as we all tried to keep Ascot away from the hobgoblins. The downside was basically that meant whoever held Ascot was basically a target that said, "Kill me!" I remembered while the officers dealt with the salmmandraians Lunaire was whisking Ascot away from shooting anyone else with his guns. Dwarf and Inferena were a frenzy of blurred blows but with Dwarf injured and Inferna's superior might that was soon to change. A lot of stuff happened after that and I saw Aphele dispelling fireballs in mid-air while keeping him in line. And now he's under my care, as I have to carry this brickhead as an enraged salmmandraian rampages right with me.

I feel the heat and pressure of the slammandrian's jaws as they snap a kilometer a minute only centimeters away from my body. I thought that I would be able to weave through its left arm but it slaps so hard that it knocked me out for a second or to. When I regain consciousness I manage to twist my body to take the brunt of the fall as we managed to spin out of each other's grasp and I tumble. I struggle to get up, as my back was a little sore. Not to minute's later I see ascot shoot a couple of blasts from another pistol and slowly starts torturing a young hobgoblin. He shoots both of his ankles and with him screaming in pain he monologues in sick satisfaction.

"You bastards killed one of the things I loved in this world now I'm going to kill you," he said with tears streaming down his face and his gun hand shaking with emotion.

A thousand alarms go off in my head as it reminds me of a time long past. When I was younger I was a very timid boy and got scared easily. My father would always push to try and get me out of my comfort zone. We one time took a trip to the forest but a monster attacked. I remembered how useless I had been as it loomed over my father with glaring eyes. However, as soon as buried its claws in the dirt he was gone. A woman with light brown almost golden hair appeared in a combat gi. With an almost bursting smile filled with confidence, she walked straight up to the monster.

" Now now. Looks I need to teach you a lesson on manners now huh. King Leo Grand Slash!"

Her foot collided with the ground but soon lifted off the air with such velocity that everything in front of her was obliterated utterly. That was my first time seeing my master Basa (wild in Basque). This was the moment I saw the beauty of the Spirit element. That anyone had the potential to achieve anything. So I strived to change myself into something better than myself. With all my strength I fought the pain and picked up a rock and hit it with my Tiger Roundhouse. It perfectly managed to hit Ascot's gun. I still ran as fast as possible towards him. He pulled out a knife but I used my Anaconda sweep to trip him up and knock him out with his rhino axe kick.

A second later Inferna bypasses Dwarf and stood with an absolutely terrifying presence. I explained it to her.

"This guy had his brother killed when the goblins attacked and now they're going to kill everyone in Beterano. Women and children, parents and innocents will all be snuffed out. No one else is here to help us except you. When I was young I worked myself to the bone to change myself into something better. You say that we treat you like pets fine. But how are we ever going to fix this problem if you're not willing to change for the better as well."

Her leer filled with such intensity that gave me goosebumps. Her mana ceased to flare and her composure became relaxed.

"Spark, get Flick to the infirmary and I want that man in jail. He will be detained for the rest of this conflict if our alliance is to have any hopes of succeeding," she said with finality.

"Wait, that means."

"Yes, Dwarf I will join your little alliance but spare me your words of thanks. Let your actions speak for them. And don't make me regret this choice for even a second."

And in a couple of hours, the sun was setting as we were riding dozens of salammandrians towards Beterano in alliance with Inferena. While it was a really bumpy ride I still went regardless to see my sister.

Mai

Next time I wake up I weakly register my environment. I see that I am with a bunch of patients but they were much livelier than before. When I struggled to get back up a familiar voice spoke out.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Deon said.

He still said it with his trademark exaggeration but I decided that I wanted to cut through all of the fluff. I ask only one question.

"Why, Deon. Why did you do what you did?"

His composure completely fell apart. His face tightened with seriousness.

"To put it simply. I wanted to be of use to you all. I wanted to shine above you all. I came from a place filled with wealth, a strong army but when I see how ruined this place truly was it made me realize how foolish I was. In that moment I realize why all of you've have hated and pitied me so. I was nothing but a rich boy with far less troubles than all of you. I wanted to actually try and be of use to actually lay truth to my claim. So I am sorry I troubled you all so much Mai. I will become stronger and maybe I can shine as bright as you 4 one day," he said solemnly.

His words hit harder than anything for in a way I realize I had done the exact same thing. In some form of twisted guilt and dedication for the cause, I put my life on the line. Yet I was able to save so many. I choose my next words oh so carefully.

"Deon, I want you to know that not a second went by for each of us that we didn't see you as a lesser being. I have always in awe of the skill that you've shown. In a way I guess we were all a little frustrated at how you seemingly shrugged off the weight of this war. But I can see now that was simply your way of coping with the war. But you don't have to bottle that up. We can share that burden together."

Deon's face was soon welled up his face as he finally said.

"Thank you."

After our sweet moment, Jade appeared and awkwardly jumped in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but they're someone here to see you."

Brandon than and hugged me he asked a bunch of rapid questions. I calm him down enough to ask him a return question. Until we both said in unison.

"Let's just say you wouldn't believe the day I've had," we said with finality.


	6. Endgame

Great, looks like it's finally my time to metaphorically "shine" right? Well hello readers my name is Lunaire and I probably going to die so fast you won't care enough to be invested. Usually I sleep while listening to music using special headphones of calming music to soothe me. However my doldrums was abruptly disturbed by the idiosyncrasies of quotidian period called "morning." I crawl myself out of bed as the light harshly crept onto my pale skin. Tis definitely a beautiful day to cry havoc and let loose the hellhounds of war on this fair morn. Ugh, sorry for the bad quote I'm a bit of a literary geek so I tend to quote whether I like to or not.

Lazily I get out of my sanctuary. And out of nowhere I'm hit the emotional tsunami of the people of the Beterano. You see an aspect of darkness is that it allows one who' unlocked it to feel the pain, the suffering, the desperation, the negative emotions of a person. And right now I felt a Tsunami of fear from the people. The reaction was understandable as today is culmination of our near week being here. The Goblin King Vicioso with his terrifying power has acquired a weapon that was legendary power. And if we don't intercept him right now it could be the end of everything. How could we hop to ever get out of this how can we? I quickly push the wave of emotion and damn myself that I let that happen again.

I then simply did what I'd always done and put my headphones on as I carry out my daily activities. You see all the specialists have been a hotel all this time so as I made my way to breakfast another salvation. Immediately I'm exhausted by the hustle and bustle around the area. Everyone was eating like it was there last meal. And again I realize the poor choice words and curse at myself again. Then suddenly I'm blindsided by a truly horrifying sight. Mai comes in and grabs my hand pulling me towards her table where my teammates were.

As you've probably hypothesized by now I would be considered a little bit of an introvert you'd be right. Let's just say I didn't join this war to be friends with anyone and for valid reason. Still here grip was infallible. I would have phased but if there was one rule I wasn't going to break it was using my element in cavalier ways again for valid reason. She finally pulled me towards a small table with all of my favorite foods. Oh, yeah and my teammates.

"We were wondering if you are ever going to get up considering the day I felt like you deserved some calm before the storm," her cheery smile was blinding.

I shifted my attention slightly to teammates. Brandon is practically choking on sausage (Gosh darn it not again) and protein shakes as fast as a jackhammer. Aphele had been eating a mixed meal of mostly fruits looking toward it with intrigue but mostly indifferent demeanor. And Deon with his arm now recovered was delicately eating a pancake-like every bite was like a grand conquest to put in his autobiography. Overall it was definitely a lively group. Since I've spent most time around them I've begun to get waves of their little secrets. Like a cliffhanger in a book switching attention towards another at the last possible second. Collectively they all seem to have something to prove to themselves or others, a little chip that drives them. Aphele and Deon were exuding rivers of that. But Mai she was different her darkness was a small wisp with only one particular emotion: guilt in an almost silent whisper.

"You didn't have to do this?"

"Well, since Deon and I are 100% yet I just wanted to make sure you 3 know we have the best of wishes."

"Exactly that is why I'm giving you the same gift I gave Aphele and Brandon. I humbly present you this," Deon said.

He pulled out his archive and started to send me a text, and soon I realize he had given me about 350.00 credits.

"No need to thank me."

Then I realize what is about to happen and all I can think of was.

"Thanks, Deon, if we survive this I'll be sure to use this," I said bluntly.

I enjoyed my tea and fruit (BTW I'm a vegetarian).

After our meal Mai hugged each of us whether we wanted or not as Deon simply wished us the best. We made our way to the square to go over the plan as Dwarf wanted to go to the square again to go over the plan. As we turn into the square with hundreds of specialists. But then I suddenly find only thing more terrifying than even our current situation. Dwarf and Inferna had set up a wooden stand for themselves and on top of that connected a microphone to a bunch of amps. And Dwarf was about to speak. As I wonder what sadist would come up with an igneous torture method I put my headphones on and blare my music but it was all in vain as his first words were spoken.

It was so loud that nothing could be heard but eventually he "lowered" his voice to the point where it could shatter every window in the vicinity and only then did it finally lower to his usual excoriating voice.

"HELLO SPECIALISTS TODAY WE WILL EMBARKING ON THE BATTLE THAT WILL DECIDE THE FATE OF BETERANO! FOR US TO BE SUCCESSFUL IN THIS GRAND TRIAL WE HAVE MADE A 3 FOLD PLAN THAT WILL END VICIOSO'S REIGN! FIRST WE WILL MOVE IN A UNITED FRONTAL ASSAULT! BUT IT WILL SOON SEPARATE INTO 3 SEPARATE FACTIONS! FACTION 1 WILL BE OUR HOBGOBLIN/ CADETS THEY WILL BE AT THE FRONT OF THE LINE. HIT HARD AND FAST TO QUICKLY PLUNDER OR DESTROY THEIR SUPPLIES! SECOND WILL BE THE RAVAGER TEAM, WHICH WILL BREAK OFF THE FIRST FACTION TOWARDS THE RAVAGER ONCE IT'S LOCATED. A GROUP OF OFFICERS AND CADETS WILL THEN MAKE A B LINE TOWARDS THE RAVAGER TO DESTROY IT AND FINALLY THE 3RDTEAM WILL CONSIST OF ONLY INFERNA AND MYSELF! FOR OUR JOB WILL SIMPLY BE AT THE FRONT TO CLEAR A PATH THEN SEPARATE TOWARDS THE RAVAGER WHERE WE WILL DEFEAT VICIOSO AND FORCE HIS SURRENDER! I KNOW ALL OF YOUR SCARED AND FRIGHTENED! BUT DON'T BE BECAUSE ALL WE MUST DO IS STICK WITH THE PLAN AND THOSE GOBLINS WON'T KNOW WHAT HIT THEM!"

And thus with our morale skyrocketing to our highest levels Aphele, Brandon and I charged with faction two like the heroes you've read in all those fantasy books. Guess our final climax was about to be set off.

Dwarf

Looks its time for me to take the reign of this narrative. To keep things short my name is Dwarf, a simple specialist with a simple goal. We rode on the back of salmandrians almost 4 at of time as we blitz our way into Vicioso's forces. However before we charged into the battle I decided to discuss with Inferna. Over the past few days our interactions have been all business. It was understandable our first impression was bumpy to say the very least. Plus I understand the fear of being a monster in the spirit province. Over the years I had gotten pretty good at noticing the look. The look that shows the disgust of something that's different from you. It pains me sometime to see that look but I've learned to cope.

"So how does it feel to work alongside us pitiful specialists?"

"Nothing unites opposing forces quite like a common enemy. But it's only a matter of time before we go back to feuding."

"It doesn't have to be that way Inferna. If this war proves anything is that we need to stop being held back t the past. If we survive Beterano still needs to be rebuilt. And I know working with you will make it so much stronger. "

"And how can you be so sure? What gives you the right for them? "

"Because I was raised by humans and if they taught me anything if you look past the differences and fear. You'll find more in common then you think."

The comment gets to here as we ride on in silence. The silence is quickly broken as we are hit with a volley of blaster fire. Desperately I wanted to take out as many as possible but I already know what I need to do. I use my hammer to block the lasers as the salmmandrain completely tramples the goblins and soldered ever forward. Inferna fired a host of fireballs into the crowd of goblins to make a path for us. Finally we get to a huge blockade set up. On top of the huge blockade was a powerful cannon that fires straight at my slammnadrain. It tries almost in vain but the sheer its upper right leg gets in the blast and I find myself tumbling to the ground. Before another blast could hit me Inferna blasts a huge fireball destroying the turret. She then sets up a wall of flame between the goblins and me. As I recover the both of us face the group of goblins.

"Well at least we get a little exercise before facing Vicioso," said Inferena with an infernal smile.

At that point, I was more scared of Inferna then the actual goblins. Still I only hope my secret weapon may turn the tide of the battle ahead. 

Lunaire

One of the most underrated battles in the grand war was the battle for Polis (dust in Catalan) in the wind province. An army from the earth province was going to strike it so they could get to the wind capital. Polis was a small shantytown. The earth province is the biggest province in all Terra with an army that is nearly unrivaled. Polis was outnumbered 3 to one. Yet all of the specialists in Polis fought with every fiber of their being and managed to make the earth province give up they're frontal assault at the cost of Polis's destruction. Through grit and determination they managed to defy the odds. I hope we can do the same as well.

Throughout our ride towards Vicioso everyone had their elements just licking to get out. Unfortunately for me I've never had the privilege of having my element be a part of me. Only a power I must call on. And call on I must soon as when the blockade breaks down a volley of grenade launchers. Using darkness I fade into the ground to avoid direct confrontation and instead spring back up from the ground summoning spikes to quickly subdue the shooters. As I saw them in pain I feel a twinge of guilt but I still stuff the sympathy down. Before the goblins could remobilize 2 officer ranked specialists crumbled the ground beneath the oncoming threat and create a 20ft wall. Our bomb expert then gave out new orders.

"F1 Has sights on the Ravager! Let's go F2!"

The Officers then performed a technique that was all to common in Terra. 2 officers one used darkness and one wind created a spiral shadow that again clears us a path towards the Ravager. Somehow through the chaos of it all I stupidly trip but out of nowhere Aphele and Brandon pick me up as we run. And then we finally see it: the weapon so dangerous that it was dubbed the: "Terra's wrath" in the "100 most dangerous weapons in history" by Dan Pine. Ladies and gentlemen I introduce to you our impending doom. And I realize how incredibly true that statement is as a sudden surge of mana appeared out of nowhere like some kind of dominating predator. Spiked vines burst out of the ground to morph into a giant rose. And out of said rose stood Vicioso the Goblin King. Everyone on the battlefield stood paralyzed like they saw the arrival of a true king. He walked out of the rose with all the confidence in the world. He raises his hands with a cocky smile that makes me grimace with hate.

"I'm honored that so many have come to greet me on this beautiful day. Now sit back and bear witness as I bring the race of goblin to victory unsurpassed!"

To answer in kind a rogue hobgoblin fired a fireball straight at Vicioso's head! He merely stood there as a wooden helmet covers his head. The fireball hits it, but he brushes it off like nothing.

"And to think I thought you hobgoblins at least had proper manners," he said sarcastically while waving his hand.

And with that motion vines burst out of the ground and started to strangle the hobgoblin! Everyone stood in vain as I sensed their fear, but suddenly Brandon and Aphele were about to step forward. Before I could even do anything, the vines are burnt to a crisp as Dwarf and Inferena stepped up to the plate. And as the three combatants stood in front of each other and they started to flare up their mana. Not to stare each other down, but to warn everyone around them of the impending battle.

Dwarf

Inferna had here entire body lighting with flame as Vicioso directly looked on with a crueler visage. Which made me more than a little worried but at least now the odds were in our favor. Vicioso then regained his regard; composure and soon quieted down his mana to a much more pleasant and inviting aura.

"Aw, Inferna and Dwarf, this day truly not get any better. My sworn enemy and my general nuisance all in one place! Come, let us discuss our current matters away from here. Lest you want the canon fodder to interfere."

We both accepted, not wanting to continue the fight with the ravager buzzing and charging with power. Inferna looked to the specialists in the area and said.

"Fight on with everything you have. It's up to you," she said with unwavering determination.

"Don't worry Inferna they will be plenty occupied by my elite forces that shall arrive any second now. But you have a whole new set of worries now," he said with glee.

The 3 of us then move ever deeper to the forest far away from the seemingly endless series of battles. Along the while Vicioso started covering himself in his earthen armor. We soon stopped as we realized the distance would be more than sufficient. The wild woods filled with monsters were soon quieted by the plain we had entered and further quieted by our footsteps. We continued our approach until we were all uncomfortably close with each other with weapons ready. My hammer:Clay, Inferna's sabers and Vicioso's spiked club. Vicioso took in his surroundings.

"I wonder what the historians will say when the speak of the greatest goblin king ever to live."

"Hahahahahha! The mere fact you consider yourself a king is truly pathetic. The only power you have is that silly branch. And without that you are nothing. You hold no real power," Inferna said mockingly.

"Trust me Vicioso your just another battle and you're another villain,"Dwarf said.

His mana started to rumble like a volcano. I'll give you this his control over mana was exceptional.

"Power by definition is the ability to make change.And I've spent my entire life in pursuit of it. But I learned the absolute truth of power long ago. I realized in this unfair world power can only be taken not obtained. It took every single cell in my body to obtain this title this power as my very own. And when you filthy hobgoblin see my face as your last. Know that was my blood, sweat my very spirit my Yggdrasil inventory is the thing that bested you utterly."

With his speech shaking us to our very cores silence overtakes the forest again. In the midst of that silence, we struck at each other with our weapons in less than an instant as the resulting clash caused an echo that will be etched into Terra itself!

Lunaire

We fortunately are able to handle the rest of the goblins as our saboteur went to the work. I decided to accompany him in the effort. He stomped on the ground and caused the ground beneath the Ravager to dissolve like sand on a beach. Considering how slow the Ravager can be already it's almost completely ultimately. However my general worry wasn't eased with it's cannon was glowing orange with blue electricity emanating from it. The true scope of our mission hit me hard. My breath grew shorter, and little wisps of shadow started to build up. Only the sound of a sturdy wall of earth being summoned do I break out of my breakdown. After the wall is set up though our saboteur was heaving.

"You shouldn't be spending your mana like we still got a fight to win, "I said dominantly.

"Just making sure that our side has the best start possible," he said charismatically.

"Fine then at least let me give you a hand."

I shot out a tendril of shadow to lift us to the top of the Ravager. In the aftermath I could hear the We opened up the hatch to the Ravager and kindly ejected the goblin driving it outside. As saw into the dark chamber as the officer got to work. As I saw him tinker around with the machines minutes turned into seconds as he out of nowhere grew frustrated and ending this by saying.

"Damn it!"

"What's wrong?'

"This Ravager has been tampered with! We can't shut it down while it's activated without a goblin here. And we only have 15 minutes left before Beterano is vaporized.

Dwarf

After our clash it ends in a stalemate as all of our weapons didn't give any of us ground. We soon break off each other, and he used his club to propel himself back 40ft. Vicioso's club disappears and raises his hands.

"Yggdrasil inventory : Multi splinter spear barrage!"

She fired a volley of wooden spears than Inferna, and I are barely able to parry. Each one that touches the ground it creates a small crater. Inferna gives the signal, and with my hammer, I launch her into Vicioso's direction!

"Yggdrasil inventory:multi layer bark barrier!"

Three 20ft tall walls made of oak were summoned while pressed against one another. Inferna sailed on in the air with her mana flaring up to meet the challenge.

"Swirling inferno!"

Inferna spiraled into flame into a tornado of fire that meets the barrier! An explosion takes place as I make my way towards the goblin king, but I saw that Inferna was lying on the ground with Vicioso's splinter spears about to dive it into her head. I go into overload as I employ the heavenly hammer arts: Fling Fury! I tore threw the bark barrier and used the debris to end Vicioso. He simply summons another bark barrier, but that gives Inferna time to parry his spear and stab his helm.

"Turning your attention away from me will be your undoing Vicioso!"

He then summons a host of vines from the earth to pull her back. She cuts through them easily and guards against a stab from Inferna into the barrier. Before Vicioso could finish off Inferna with a powerful pierce. I finally break through the barrier to divert the path of the pierce. We exchange into a multitude of pierces with each parry forcing my hammer to spin even faster. It all comes to a head as I get to position. The hammer finds itself resting on my shoulders with my muscles being pushed to the absolute limit as I unfurl one of my aces in the hole.

"Revenge strike, "I said solemnly.

The hammer flies off my body, and like an extra limb I control all the power of Vicioso and unleash it on his right shoulder. The blow is as loud as thunder, and it sends the goblin flying with the sound of a few cracks. Most satisfying home run ever. After Vicoso stops tumbling he gets right back up with him howling in pain as his body I could physically hear his bones cracking. When he recovers, he looks back at me with a pained laugh.

"I was hoping to save my mana, but your strength is truly daunting. I guess I'll have to start getting serious."

"That was only the first of many Vicoso, "I said.

"True but then again conquest is not challenging without any conquest. Yggdrasil inventory Shrub club and Excalibranch."

His armor morphed a club and sword and with his regal demeanor vanishing he rocked off towards us with a murderous edge!

Lunaire

I heard a terrifying howl coming from outside the Ravager. I'm then hit with a sudden wave of rabid hunger and untamed wrath. I then went to a terrifying conclusion.

"What was that? Sounded like a Lupi(wolf in Latin)."

"This is really bad! Those bastards had one last trick up their selves!"

"What are they doing?"

"I think they captured some of the strongest beasts in the forest and turned them rabid and starved and drugged them. I feel their pain; it's like a tidal wave of mindless anger."

Wisps of darkness started to form. The technician then approached me and said.

"Hey, Hey calm down we're going to survive this. I need a cool head to work on the ravager for me, and you seem like you got a good head on yours."

I started to calm down as my mind almost automatically pulled the embers of information I had acquired in the book I came up with a conclusion that might work.

"Would it be possible to mess with the cooling vents of the Ravager? Maybe I could make the Ravager overheat?"

His mind pondered over my statement, and a smile grew over his face.

"I would kiss you right now if I wasn't afraid of a restraining order."

We made our way out of the Ravager and made our way towards the top of the canon which was shaking with tremendous untapped power. Along the way, we had seen a good look at our allies on the battlefield. It was going bad. A squadron of Lupi, basilisks,stymphalian birds were entirely gaining an advantage. Aphele and Brandon were running like mad men like a couple of officer level specialists were holding off but they it was too hard to tell. Their sheer ferocity was distracting me like listening to a loud house party a couple of yards away.

"Okay, you need to follow my instructions to the letter. You need to use your darkness to help me find the vents and exhaust ports plus use them to destroy the wires to overheat it."

"Wait for me? I'm going to stop the Ravage.But."

"Lunaire we got like 12 and a half minutes now is not the time to argue!"

I relented but before that could happen He suddenly pushed me out of the way away as a 20 sharp feathers from a rogue stymphalian bird. Awe fell towards the earth only for me to use my darkness to give us a safe landing. I saw that his body was a mess. He had taken 5 dagger like feathers 2 in his back one on his hand one on his arm and 2 on his abdomen. I wanted to tell him how stupid he was for doing that but I knew the truth.Between the storm of emotions and my distraction there was a good chance that I would of gotten hit. It was in that moment I gave in to the madness as my entire body enveloped itself in umbrage horror.

Dwarf

Using his club he propelled himself to kick me but I guarded against it. He turned his attention to Inferna who dodged a volley of blows. He hit the ground so hard that it created a small smokescreen but she was still able to counter an oncoming pierce with a fireball and stands her ground. I was about to slam my hammer down but he parried the hammer and knocked away with his club. With an oncoming slash about to come and chop my head off! However I didn't get to be a specialist for this long without having a trick or two to fall back on. I stopped the ground so hard that it dissolves and use the momentum to flip out of the sword slash and spin myself around to knee Vicioso!

He sadly blocks the blow with a predatory glint in his eye. He waved me off forcing me to back up but unpredictably he hit his sword right at my left shoulder! My body erupted in pain as I stumbled. Each throb felt like another made me hiss in pain as Vicioso was no done with me. Like a mere animal he walked over to me with a hungry look of bloodlust. There was no eloquence, no festivity he was fighting as desperately as possible and that truly did scare me. However before I could fight till my last breath Inferna used the time to unleash another one of her powerful techniques.

"Fireball barrage!"

Four huge fireballs turned Vicioso and the entire surrounding area to a canvas of ash. The intensity of the flames roared with fury and even made my skin sweat and blood sear.

Inferna approached over to me.

"Are you all right. That looks bad."

"Yeah, nothing a little tune up won't be fixed," I lied.

"Fine, then I'll take you-"

She stops as I feel what she is feeling. Amidst the fire, we saw an orb that was starting to poke out mana that looks like green flames.

"How much power is in that branch of his? And are those vines?"

Her observation was proven correct as Vicioso unwraps the ball with such speeds it blows away the flames covering them. They were far longer and stronger than the others, but they had thorns. We could now see that his mana was now visible in the form of a flaming green hue. He was kneeling from the sheer exhaustion that the heat provided but with pure willpower he got back up as his now glowing green eyes displayed pure raw certainty. Like everything he surveyed was within his grasp to attain. But he spoke out a couple of words that brought fear to Inferna and me.

"A valiant effort but not good enough. Now disappear. Yggdrasil inventory: VIOLENT VINES BLOSSOM!"

Fighting through the pain, I get up and jump as far as possible with Inferna wrapping a chain scythe around us to keep us connected. As we tried to escape the wrath of 8 spiked vines that whipped around as fast as a tornado demolish everything around us.

Lunaire

The only way one can obtain the element of darkness is to walk the path of tragedy. I should know better than anyone. I don't remember exactly what happened but apparently a group calling themselves the Phantom Pirates invaded my town. The entire darkness province was a basically a slum area. They stole a couple of the populace and forced us in slaves. I was like 6 maybe 7 when that happened. The only thing I had learned was to keep my head to the ground and work hard but all it took was a tiny mistake and I was back at square one. The only thing that kept me sane was a woman called Haven. She was a bit of a troublemaker but she made a lot of those moments fun.

That came to a turning point when she framed me for stealing something from the pirates captain. As punishment he made an example of me. He put me in a well to starve to near death. I repressed it a lot but I still remember the scars it's left on me. Hunger, desperation, fear, despair , anger revenge. And not only did I unlock the power of darkness but became submerged in it as I entered the state known as Feral eclipse. When the users of the darkness are pushed to the emotional extreme where they step into the abyss. And some never make it back out.

Next time I wake up I find myself away from that awful place with nothing but screams in my head for so long. Eventually a roaming specialist found me and got me adopted and using what little info I could managed to bring down a good portion of the pirates. I never saw Haven again or my parents. It took a couple of months but I found some foster parents who took me in. I loved them dearly as if they were my very own. But I was distant,afraid I would go into the abyss once again. I buried myself in facts and figures because they were cold,detached,absolute.

And now finally your probably left with one question. Why would a broken girl like me strive to be a specialist? That answer was simple. Because I was tired of being afraid of keeping up walls. Because I thought I could find strength in journey and find darkness. But now it seems I'm on the very cupse of the abyss once again when an entire city is teetering on the edge of destruction. A part of me wants to go into the abyss but then I remember the lesson that my parents taught to me.

"Whenever you feel like your world is falling apart use others for inspiration. Lunaire your power can be a gift in disguise. So many people face hardship every day, but through that pain, they become stronger people. You get to see so many of the stories that you love to read in motion. Draw strength from that, and you will be so much stronger than you can even imagine. Remember Lunaire."

I remember the guilt and frustration the chips and flaws of my new teammates. But I also see the good they want to achieve their strength, kindness and ambition. I from that tether and pull myself back

Dwarf

When I regain consciousness I still feel pain. It felt almost like days but I gain full view of my surroundings. I was buried beneath woods and trees with only a little light right above me. Small cuts stinged my body as I finally have time to pull the now broken sword from my side. It was about as painful as you'd imagined. With that I knew that I was too injured to continue fighting Vicoso so I instead whisper to Inferna in hopes we can plan and strategize.

"Inferna, are you here, are you okay?," I said weakly.

"Barely, my left arm is basically useless now, and my entire body aches but can't fight properly. Plus my swords are gone. That damn goblin."

"I'm not much better, but I think I got something that might help."

"And you choose now to unveil it!"

"Hit me later, but I usually didn't have the time to use it. My hammer has an incendiary weapon that can be launched. If we're lucky and if we blitz him we can win this day. Just get me to it."

"Fine, a giant like I have a choice anyway."

Summoning our remaining strength we then burst out of the ground as we stood over the aftermath of Vicioso's attack. It had completely torn to shreds a couple of yards of the forest in front of us. We met Vicioso as I made a desperate run towards him. Every step in my fragile run caused twinges of pain but I moved ever forward. Inferna using her chain scythe ignited it to an almost lively demon and used it to distract him through a smoke screen. He used his vines to try and slam stop Inferna but she was still quick enough to avoid them. It seems Vicioso was on his last legs as well. Still to keep the pressure up I grab a huge tree that was cut down and used it as a bat to hit the goblin king! He then turned his predatory eyes toward me. Crap. He uses the vines to pull me towards him and uses it to slam my boot against my chest.

My head is seeing stars but using a desperate punch on the ground, the ground dissolves into a smoky crater and then violently jump back to see that Inferna had finally secured my hammer. Vicioso prepared to kill me with a splinter spear, but Inferna pulled me back with her chain and threw the hammer to me. I roll to grasp the hammer and wield it to reveal the tip of it that was about to be fired. In one fluid motion, I aim it straight at Vicioso's heart! The tip embeds itself in his armor and soon explodes. Before I could be caught in the mayhem inferno took control of the flames and amplified and controls them. Th flames swirled around him and condensed while finishing off in a grand gesture that causes the fire to trial off.

Smoke billowed from the resulting attack. Minutes passed, and I thought the battle was finally over. Inferna and I started to laugh from the relief of victory, and the vanquishing of our opponent. As we laid there hoping that our comrades in arms would destroy the Ravager in silence.

However, that silence was interrupted as almost automatically my body moves to protect Inferna from 2 splinter spears that enter my backside!

Lunaire

With newfound found determination and a plan, I use my phasing to save Brandon and Aphele from an oncoming snap of a Lupi's jobs. And bring them to the forest. I immediately grew tired as phasing numerous people was exhausting. Through my vast gulps of air, I explain my orders.

"Aphele, we've got 7 minutes before that Ravager explodes I need your element to scan the Ravagers vents so I can delete them. Brandon gets this man to a medic fast."

"I don't know if I can do that. I can barely make constructs as it is how do you expect me to."

I gave him my most challenging look, and he relented. A Brandon moved it didn't take long before Aphele, and I are back on the Ravager, and we discuss the way we can prevent Beterano toward evisceration.

"Aphele listen to me very carefully. Whatever that is that makes you create metal. I want you to hold on to that feeling. Break down that feeling and simplify it until it ordinary. To the point like it's like everything else. And focus on those similarities and tell me every little detail. Can you try and do that?"

He simply nods as he does what he does while closing his eyes. Every minute ticks by like an eternity until Aphele says he got it and points towards the locations. Using my darkness I instantly sever the cords that stopped the Ravager from overheating. Almost immediately Like a tea kettle in a stove the Ravager grows so hot that it nearly burns through my clones. The energy goes completely haywire as it loses its shape. With the rumbling of tremendous energy I was able to come up with an accurate conclusion. Time to jump ship. I use my darkness to grab Aphele and dive straight into the earth.

Phasing through the ground is like diving into a black ocean. You don't know where you're going but just a sense of places. Sometimes it's comforting in a way just being submerged within your small domain but ever still I feel the trembling of the Ravagers destruction, and as I made my way up, I knew I was going up to a successful mission completed.

Inferna

In my youth to become queen I've been taught many a lesson. To be brutal to never stop to always aim for the top. I was taught to never relent to never regret your actions. And so far in my life this is my 5th regret. Dwarf almost instinctively used his body to shield me from the attack of the goblin king. And as he laid there coughing and struggling like a bug after being stepped by a boot. This ally I barely knew that I thought had simply used me for my power bleed for me. And as my tears turned into wrath I now knew who would also bleed for me.

I turned to Vicioso whose armor was nothing more than burnt wood. I decided to give him a lesson more painful than death. In one fell swoop, I kick his armor he used what power he had to shift the armor to where I hit as he crashed deeper into the forest. Along the way, I grabbed one of my swords and unleashed my attack.

"Infernal tempest!"

My sword turned into a flaming tornado, and I slashed it across his right hand. Vicioso screamed in pain with his eyes crying with hate and anguish as he goes into shock. I didn't bother checking if he was alive as I went to help Dwarf into recovery.

Lunaire

By the time the day was done we had a total victory. The goblins were defeated utterly and most of our supplies were taken back. We had our major fatalities as well and we honored our dead.Dwarf was alive and Vicioso had escaped but just this once I decide to look on the bright side. With our victory I partied like I had no regrets, dance like nobody was watching and thought about the what if. And next time I wake tomorrow I decided to do what my parents told me. I decided to make a journal and right my own story. Something tells me that it was going to be a special one.


End file.
